<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishful Thinking by Cluelesse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160336">Wishful Thinking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse'>Cluelesse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Be Careful What You Wish For, F/M, Fancy Devildom Drink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shado the Cat, Solomon is pissed, Song - Freeform, Spoilers Lesson 33-34, Time Loop, Tricked, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes, Wishful Thinking, game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leviathan makes a mistake. Or was he tricked into making one?<br/>In any case, we have to try solve the problem that is the result of that mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Make Your Wish Come True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This part contains spoilers for Lesson 33 and 34<br/>It doesn't follow the story exactly, but it does in general.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer doesn't appreciate shouting and screaming in the House, so he had Leviathan dragged down to the library by Mammon, after that terrifying scream. We were all to come watch the interrogation he would give him. I feel a bit sorry for Leviathan as he sits there on his chair, trying to make himself invisible, with Lucifer towering over him.</p><p>“... So, let's hear it.” Lucifer says. Fury in his eyes. Arms crossed. Tapping his foot. “What did you do this time, Levi?”</p><p>But Leviathan is just a sobbing mess. He can't get a word out and it only makes Lucifer more impatient with him. Just as he opens his mouth to threaten Leviathan, Leila jumps in.</p><p>“Just give him a moment, Lucifer.” Sitting on Leviathans armrest she rubs his back, so that the sobbing calms down a little. “Can't you see he's too upset, right now?”</p><p>“I don't need you to coddle my brothers, Leila.” Lucifer answers her with an impatient tone, but his face softens a little as he sees that Leviathan has calmed down enough to speak.</p><p>“I-I know what you all think. You think I'm a gross, useless, shut-in of an otaku...” He starts.</p><p>Leila rolls her eyes. “That's not true, Levi.” She says. “Stop talking yourself down like that. You're only making it easy for others to do that too.”</p><p>“Well... Ya gotta admit. He is pretty useless.” Mammon snickers, proving Leila's point. “And a shut-in. And an otaku.” He ducks away laughing from the pillow I throw at him. Not helping, Mammon!</p><p>“If you're trying to make me feel better, you can stop!” Leviathan sends Mammon a glare.</p><p>“Now that you seem to have calmed down, Levi, I'll ask you one more time.” Lucifer starts the interrogation again. And Leviathan wants to shrink back again, but Lucifer and Leila won't allow him this time. “What did you do this time, Levi?”</p><p>“W-Well... my game... it, um...”</p><p>“<strong>Just spit it out!</strong>” Lucifer has reached the end of his patience, by the looks of it and scares the hell out of Leviathan.</p><p>“I-I'm trying! So like, um... It's about the House of Sorrow. The time-loop game that I managed to get before release date... It seems the developers put a charm on it. To prevent people from playing it before official release. And when I started up the game, the charm... um... It sort of... activated...?”</p><p>Lucifer sinks down in a chair and pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing. “I'm starting to get a headache.”</p><p>Satan mirrors his expression. “I don't want to know more, but I guess I kind of have to, huh...?”</p><p>“So what kind of charm are we talking about?” Leila asks. “Maybe it's easy to fix...” She ends hopeful.</p><p>“Well, according to the message that appeared on the screen... It starts a time loop. So that we have to repeat the current day over and over, starting from the moment I booted the game. That was ten minutes ago...”</p><p>“Ohh wow. That sounds super annoying.” Asmodeus looks up from filing his nails. “So how do we undo this charm? Because I have a party tomorrow night that I don't want to miss.”</p><p>“Umm... The message on the screen said whatever a demon happened to be wishing for, in the half hour before the charm went into effect, you have to make it come true before the day ends.”</p><p>“Oh, is that all?” Asmodeus smiles, not too worried. “Well, that's easy, now isn't it? So what were you wishing for, Levi? 'I can't wait to start playing' Something like that?”</p><p>“That's not how this works... Apparently it can be the wish from any demon who was currently in the House. And I don't know whose wish needs to come true.” Leviathan sees Lucifer silently glower at him and almost starts crying again. “Do-Don't look at me like that!”</p><p>“So, let me get this straight... If we don't lift the charm, time will loop back to ten minutes ago. The moment it went into effect.” I ask. “And it can be any wish any of you had in the half hour before the moment you booted the game?”</p><p>“Yeah. We have to be as clear about that as possible. Because before that we were celebrating Asmo's win, and then I made a pact with Asmo. I'm sure some of you had a lot of emotions and wishes...”</p><p>“Major events like making pacts can't be influenced by charms like this, Leila. Don't worry.” Lucifer tells her in a friendly tone. “So any wish involving that fact, won't be valid for this time-loop requirement.”</p><p>Leviathan nods. “Right. Also, it seems our memories get reset too... So maybe I allready have explained this. Maybe hundreds of times...”</p><p>For the first time Beelzebub reacts shocked. “Are you saying I've been eating the exact same things... hundreds of times over?” He looks almost disgusted at the cookie he's holding in his hand. Like he had eaten it before, and then coughed it up, to eat it again.</p><p>Leila burst out in giggles as Belphegor sighs. “Really Beel? That's what got you worried right now?”</p><p>“Well, we understand the situation we're in now, at least.” Lucifer sighs. “Someone's wish has to come true. Isn't that right Levi?” Leviathan nods and Lucifer continues. “Then fixing this is your responsibility. You are going to make sure that everyone's wish comes true within the next 24 hours.”</p><p>“Me? But...”</p><p>“I don't want to hear any complaining, is that understood?”</p><p>Leviathan looks to me for help. But I kind of agree with Lucifer here. Someone has to do this and it's Leviathans fault after all. But it doesn't mean I can't help at all. When I look at Leila, I can see she agrees with me as she nods.</p><p>“Leila and I will help you with this, Levi..”</p><p>“James... Well, if you insist, then I guess I could give it a shot...” He answers me, but I know he's grateful.</p><p>“Ya GUESS ya could give it a shot?! Where do ya come off sayin' that?” Mammon shouts as he walks out of the library. “Like, this is your fault to begin with!”</p><p>“Whatever, I'm tired of this.” Belphegor grabs Leila's hand and walks out of the door as well. “We'll just deal with this tomorrow. Let's go to bed, Leila.”</p><p>“Wait.” Satan asks himself. “Is there going to be a tomorrow?”</p><p>“Sure, I don't see why not.” Belphegor shrugs. “We have 24 hours, before time rewinds itself back.”</p><p>“Belphie is right.” I nod. “It's late and we can't grant all seven of your wishes in one night anyway. We get some good rest and start tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Early the next morning, Leila, me and Levi have gathered in my room.</p><p>“Thanks, you guys. For helping me with this.” Levi says. “I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“Of course, Levi.” I say. “So how are we going to do this?”</p><p>“I'd say we start with Levi.” Leila yawns, stretched out on my bed. “That way I don't have to get up yet...” She starts to look more like Belphegor every day when she acts like that. I chuckle. I know she's nothing like him, but early mornings aren't really her thing.</p><p>“What?! M-M-M-Me?!”</p><p>Leila rolls onto her side to look at Levi's strange reaction. “Yeah? Something wrong with that?”</p><p>“I have no wishes! None at all!” His face is bright red and he refuses to look at her. “I think we should start with Lucifer. He's probably the most difficult...”</p><p>She shrugs. “If you say so. I guess it couldn't hurt to start with him. You think he's up yet?”</p><p>“Oh, that's right.” I say. “Lucifer always tells me he's not really a morning demon. Are you sure you want to start with him, Levi?”</p><p>For a moment, Leviathan looks scared. But then he straightens his back and nods. “Before Lucifers wish is dealt with I can't relax anyway. Better get it over with.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lucifers Earnest Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What does proper mean, really?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turned out that Lucifer was allready up and working in his private study. He seemed in a reasonable good mood, considering the circumstances, so Leviathan takes a deep breath and approaches him.</p><p>“So... Down to business. Lucifer, I was hoping you could tell me... What were you doing and what were you thinking about, around the timeframe the charm took effect?”</p><p>Not entirely unfriendly, Lucifer looks up from his work. “Let me ask you something first. You haven't tried to grant anyone else wishes yet, have you? Why come to me first?”</p><p>“Because you're the oldest.” I say with my sweetest smile and Lucifer smirks at that, obviously not believing a word I said.</p><p>But Leila says in all her honesty. “Because they think you'd be the most challenging.” I chuckle as Leviathan looks shocked at her, but she just shrugs. She never sucked up to Lucifer before, she's not going to start now. Especially not early in the morning.</p><p>Lucifer laughs and nods. “Yes, I probably am, actually. Because you know what was happening when the charm took effect? Leila and Asmo had left the room and Belphie and Satan had followed them. I was giving Mammon a lecture about playing bookie during the Blood Moon competition... when suddenly I had this thought. And for a moment all I could think about this most earnest and genuine desire.”</p><p>“You wanted a kiss from James! Great! Go get it, so we can move on!” Leila cheerfully says and I can't help laugh from Lucifers surprised face.</p><p>Then he smiles as well. “I'm not opposed to one of those, of course. But it wasn't my wish in the moment.”</p><p>“So what was it?” Leviathan asks.</p><p>“Right before Mammon started screaming bloody murder, because you made a pact, I thought: If only Mammon could become a proper demon, life would be so much easier for me.” Lucifer says with a wicked smirk.</p><p>“Wh... Oh, come ON! At least keep it within the realm of possibility!” Leviathan looks angrily at his oldest brother. “Lucifer, why did you have to wish for something that will never, EVER come true?!”</p><p>“You asked and I answered. Good luck with this, Levi. If you manage to grant me my wish, that would work out great for me. I'm counting on you.”</p><p>Leviathan stomps angrily out of Lucifers private study, yanking us with him on our arms, while we can hear Lucifers laughter behind us.</p><p>Leila looks at me:<br/>
<em>A proper demon?</em><br/>
I shrug.<br/>
<em>Isn't that contradictory?</em><br/>
I nod. <em>Sounds like to me, yeah.</em></p><p> </p><p>“So, that's the deal.” We're now in Mammons room and Leviathan had just explained to him what Lucifers wish was. “Now hurry up and become a proper demon, Mammon.”</p><p>“What?! Ya gotta be kiddin' me!” Mammon looks at his brother, feeling offended. “Also, ya got a lotta nerve bein' that insulting to the Great Mammon!”</p><p>“What do you mean, insulting?” Leviathan wonders. “Wait... Mammon, do you actually think you're a proper demon?”</p><p>“You're free to believe whatever fantasy you like...” I say laughing.</p><p>“Hey! I know ya meant that as an insult and I don't like it!”</p><p>“What does it even mean to be a proper demon?” Leila is still asking herself that question.</p><p>Mammon agrees. “Exactly! Like, what about me ain't proper? I'm the Avatar of Greed. I'm supposed to be like this.”</p><p>Leila nods, thinking. “Right. So it's proper for Mammon.”</p><p>“Leila gets it! I couldn't be more proper if I tried!” Mammon laughs as he hugs her, spinning her around. </p><p>“But is it proper for Lucifer?” She asks us, when he puts her down again “I don't understand what 'proper demon' means.”</p><p>“I guess you both are making a proper argument.” Leviathan looks at his brother. “Crazy...”</p><p>“So ya get it? I'm as proper as they come! Ahaha!”</p><p>“Hmm... I think we should go back to Lucifer and ask what he meant.” Leviathan nods at Leila.</p><p>She smiles sweetly at him. “And maybe next time ask first, before you race out of the room...” She sticks her tongue out at him and he chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“So, that brings us to our question.” We found Lucifer in the music room, going through his records to select one to play in his room. “What does 'proper demon' means to you, Lucifer?”</p><p>“Before ya answer, I'm totally a proper demon, okay?! I am!” Mammon came with us to defend his case in front of Lucifer.</p><p>“You really came back to ask me that? And you brought Mammon with you?” Lucifer crosses his arms and looks down on us, as if we're all idiots now, but Leila is not having that.</p><p>“You were not clear by what you meant, Lucifer.” She tells him.</p><p>Mammon, me and Leviathan look on with open mouth. Is she really going to argue with Lucifer, right here with us as witnesses? Usually when she does that, it's in private. Lucifer never argues with her in the open. But Lucifer looks amused as he lets her speak. I guess he accepts that only from her now.</p><p>“Mammon acts after his Sin. Greedy, sneaky, always trying to scam someone.” She explains to Lucifer. Ignoring Mammons protests, she continues. “Now, for a human or an angel, his behaviour would not be considered 'proper'.”</p><p>“Definitely not proper behaviour, no.” Lucifer agrees with her.</p><p>“But Mammon is a demon. So down here in the Devildom that behaviour should be considered proper. He argues that he is supposed to be like this because of his Sin. Don't you agree?”</p><p>“In theory you are correct.” Lucifer nods, amused. So far it doesn't look like this is a real argument between the two of them. Maybe they understand each other better now. Lucifer definitely respects Leila's opinions.</p><p>“But you still believe he's not proper? Should he change his Sin? Become an angel again?”</p><p>Lucifer laughs now. “That will never happen again. I suppose I don't want him to change his Sin.”</p><p>“So what does it mean for you, when you say you want him to be a proper demon?”</p><p>“Hmm...” Lucifer needs to think about it and Mammon sees an opening to argue with his oldest brother now as well.</p><p>“Yeah! What's wrong with me bein' like this? And what's wrong with me bein' here to defend myself?”</p><p>“I'm not saying your Sin is wrong, for a demon.” He thinks, looking at Mammon. “But you seem very honest and cooperative all of a sudden. To a point that I find it strange.” Then suddenly it seems to hit him. “Wait a minute... Honest and cooperative... Yes, that's it. That's what being a 'proper demon' means to me. Someone who is honest and doesn't insist on making things difficult.” He smirks down on Mammon. “That's not you.”</p><p>“Risking being called difficult...” Leila says, thinking. “I still don't understand. Could you explain that a little more?”</p><p>“All of my brothers are a handfull, as you may have noticed.” He smirks as she gets a weary expression on her face. The same one he often gets himself. “But when they make mistakes, I want them to be honest about it. So the problem can be solved faster. Like with this time loop disaster we're in now. Levi acted like a proper demon to me, which means now we have enough time to try fix the problem. Mammon would lie about something like this, even when he gets caught red-handed.”</p><p>“Okay, yeah...” She nods. We all, except for Mammon, kind of agree with that.</p><p>“Well, if THAT's what you mean, then Mammon is not proper at all!” Leviathan looks depressed now. “Mammon lies about everything.”</p><p>“What're ya talkin' about? I'm the most honest demon you'll ever find.” Mammon lies straight in our faces and we all sigh.</p><p>“I guess we can command him to be honest?” Leila looks at me, but immediately shakes her head.</p><p>“But that's not really we should use our pacts for, right?” I shake my head as well.</p><p>“Oy! I'm tellin' ya, I'm very honest!”</p><p>We all ignore Mammon. “I wonder if Satan knows some kind of truth-potion...” Leila thinks out loud. “I go ask him...” She pulls out her DDD, but Leviathan stops her.</p><p>“Wait...!” He runs out the room, yelling. “I got an idea! BRB!”</p><p>“BRB?” Lucifer wonders. “Can someone translate to me what Levi just said?”</p><p>I laugh and tell him. “It means Be Right Back.”</p><p>“Oh.” Lucifer shakes his head. “Why not just say that? It takes the exact same amount of time...”</p><p> </p><p>Before we can react to that, Leviathan is indeed allready back. Brandishing a bangle in his hand excitedly. “Tadaa!”<br/>
We're all looking unimpressed at it, but he continues. “So I'm thinking this bangle might just be what we need.” He proceeds by putting the bangle on Mammons wrist without asking.</p><p>“Wha? Hey, Levi! Who said ya could stick that thing on my wrist?!”</p><p>Leviathan ignores him and smiles brightly at us. “This bangle forces the wearer to tell the truth.”</p><p>“What?!” Mammon immediately tries to get it off.</p><p>Both Lucifer and Leila now look at the item with interest. Leila takes Mammons hand, lifting it to inspect the bangle trying to sense the magic behind it. She doesn't notice Mammon starting to blush and I laugh. I really love how oblivious she is sometimes.</p><p>“How do you feel, Mammon?” She asks, concerned. “It doesn't hurt, right? We have a saying in the Human World that the truth hurts...”</p><p>“N-No. It's fine” Mammons answers her, still blushing. And she nods relieved.</p><p>“Where did you get something like that, Levi?” Lucifer wants to know. Apparently it's not something you just find in any random store down here.</p><p>“Hm? Oh, from Satan.”</p><p>Leila looks up. “Satan? He never told me he had something like this.”</p><p>“Yeah, that's because he was planning on using it to prank Lucifer.” Leviathan happily spills his guts as both Lucifer and Leila cross their arms, listening to him. They really are alike. “You would never let him use it for that reason, Leila. So that's why he never told you. I'm just borrowing it from him.”</p><p>“I see. How very interesting...” Lucifer smirks as he looks from Leila to Leviathan. “I'll be sure to summon Satan here later. Unless you want to be the one to talk to him about this, Leila?”</p><p>Leviathan then realizes what he said. “Uh-oh...”</p><p>“Ugh. That idiot. I don't have time for that today. Be my guest, Lucifer.” She grumbles and he gracefully accepts.</p><p>“Ooohh... Sorry, Satan...”</p><p>“Anyway.” Leila shrugs. “How does this thing works, Levi?”</p><p>Leviathan, relieved nobody is mad at him, tells us. “Just try asking him a question. He should answer truthfully, even if it is a question he normally would lie about.”</p><p>“Okay! Let me!” I rub my hands excitedly and stand right in front of Mammon, who backs up a little as he looks at me suspiciously. “Mammon. What do you think of Lucifer?”</p><p>“What do I think of him? I mean... I like him, of course. And I seriously think I'm lucky to have him as an older brother.” Mammon says immediately.</p><p>We all look shocked, hearing that and then Lucifer looks pleased as Mammons face gets an expression of pure horror, when he realizes what he just said.</p><p>Leila says. “Aww, that's so sweet!”</p><p>“D'AAAH! What's goin' on?! Why'd I say that?! Now everyone's gonna know that I like Lucifer! And that I secretly respect him! Even though I'd never admit it!”</p><p>“Wow! Normally Mammon wouldn't be caught dead saying something like that. Not even as a joke!” Leviathan says, looking at his brother with big eyes. “Guess the bangle really works, huh?!”</p><p>Lucifer beams. He looks really happy, hearing something like this from one of his brothers. “So let me get this straight. What you said was the truth? You really feel that way?”</p><p>Mammon tries to deny it, but instead yells. “Of course I do! Everything I said is true!” Then he quickly covers his mouth, embarrassed. “Aaah! Wait no... It's not... It's not a lie!”</p><p>Lucifer is still beaming, patting Mammon on his shoulder. “Right. I understand, Mammon. You don't need to convince me”</p><p>“And besides, I allready knew this about you, Mammon. Through the bond we share.” Leila hugs him. “But I'm glad you could say it out loud for once.” Mammon isn't so happy about it, himself, but still likes it to be hugged. So he just grumbles something. “I still think you should've gone with wishing for a kiss, Lucifer. That would've been so much easier...” She then sighs and Lucifer burst out in a bellowing laughter.</p><p>“This is all well and good, but it doesn't really feel like we're out of the time loop, does it?” Leviathan says.</p><p>“I don't know.” I ask. “How is it supposed to feel?”</p><p>“We will know. But no, it seems my wish had nothing to do with it.” Lucifer says, still laughing, and then he smirks. “I suggest you get on with the next one.”</p><p>“Whatever, who cares?! Just change me back allready!” Mammon shouts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mammons Secret Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I'm not gonna tell ya!"<br/>...<br/>"Okay, I'll tell ya."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Allright, who is next?” I say when we walk in the hallway.. “Let's get a move on, because at this rate we won't be able to grant all wishes in time.”</p><p>“Yeah, I agree.” Leila says. “Mammon, stop shouting. I can't hear myself think.”</p><p>“But... Don't ya know what I just said to Lucifer?!” Mammon doesn't stop shouting. “Aaargh! It's so embarrassing. What were ya all thinkin' doing that to me?! Lucifer's gonna use it as blackmail, I know it!”</p><p>“He won't if you're not embarrassed about it.” She says, then suggests. “Let's do Mammons wish next, so that we can be far away from his shouting afterwards... I'm getting a headache from it.”</p><p>Mammon sends her a dark look, but stops shouting now. “Fine. Dammit...”</p><p>“Try to remember what you were doing when the charm went into effect.”</p><p>“Okay... We had that party for Asmo yesterday...” Suddenly he looks shocked. “Ya know what? My wish don't need to be granted.”</p><p>“Yes, it does.” I say, coming to stand in his space. “All wishes do, that you guys wished yesterday.”</p><p>“Just spill it, Mammon.” Leila says, coming to stand next to me. “We don't have all day anymore. Literally. Unless you wished to own the Demon Lords Castle, I'm sure we can help you with it.”</p><p>“Yeah. What is it, Mammon?” Leviathan is the last one to come stand in Mammons space. He's surrounded now, as he backs up against the wall. “Why'd you look to Leila and freeze?”</p><p>“He did?” She asks, not having noticed anything as per usual. “Don't tell me you want a kiss...”</p><p>That makes me laugh. Especially when I see Mammons appalled expression, hearing that.</p><p>“Wh-What?! Don't be crazy!” Mammon yells. “I told ya, just forget it! There's no way I'm gonna tell ya what I was thinkin'. No way!”</p><p>“Levi...” Leila says, her voice threatening. “Put that bangle back on his wrist.”</p><p>“Good idea, Leila.” Leviathan laughs appreciatively. “Okay Mammon, say hello to your friend the truth bangle...” He waves it in front of his face and then he quickly puts it on Mammons wrist again.</p><p>“Hey! What's the big idea puttin' that thing on me again?!”</p><p>“What do you think, Mammon?” Leila steps even closer with a threatening expression on her face. “Tell us what you wished for.”</p><p>Mammon refuses to look at her and tries to take the bangle off instead.</p><p>“You can't take it off, Mammon. Only the person who put it on you can take it off.” Leviathan says and then he quickly has to jump away, because Mammon tries to grab him.</p><p>“If ya value your life, Levi, ya take it off right now!” He threatens. And I guess he's telling the truth.</p><p>“What were you thinking, Mammon?” I try to distract him so he won't go after Leviathan. “Just tell us.”</p><p>“About Leila! I was thinkin' about Leila!” He blushes, suddenly unable to stop talking, he continues. “I mean, I saw how Leila was cozyin' up with Satan and Belphie. Bein' all flirty and stuff!” </p><p>“Mammon, I'm in a relationship with them...”</p><p>“I know! I know!” Mammon shouts frustrated. “But then suddenly ya left the room with Asmo and Satan and Belphie followed ya too and... Like, if ya keep showin' that sweet and happy side, they're ALL gonna fall for ya! Which is why I want ya to be only be this sweet when you're alone with m... mmhhaohm...” He quickly covers his mouth when he realizes he's telling the truth again.</p><p>“You TOTALLY spilled your guts to all of us and it was hilarious! Lololol!”</p><p>“Levi! I'm gonna kill ya!” Mammon tries to grab him again and Leviathan quickly runs away. “Get back here!”</p><p>Levithan shouts from a distance. “I take the bangle off when you decide to tell us your wish! If not, good luck with being an honest thief from now on! Bye! Hahaha!”</p><p>“Grr! Where do ya think you're goin'?” Mammon gives chase, but Leviathan is allready nowhere in sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Leila, James! C'mon, ya gotta help me!” Mammon comes back to fetch us. “I'm gonna find Levi and FORCE him to take this thing offa me! No matter what it takes!”</p><p>“Or you could just tell us your wish.” I say. “I'm sure it's not as embarrassing as you think, Mammon.”</p><p>“It is! What if I blurt out that I love ya two?!” He shouts in my face and then quickly covers his mouth in shock. “Aargh!”</p><p>Leila giggles. “Mammon, that's not really a secret to us anymore. We allready knew that.”</p><p>“Ugh! Yeah, I guess ya do...” He grumbles, but then smiles. “Okay, I tell ya. But not here in the hallway. C'mon, in here.”<br/>
He drags us into the common bathroom. It's barely used by the brothers, since they all have their own ensuite, so it's always clean, but empty.<br/>
“Okay, so listen...” He sighs. “Ya know how Lucifer was lecturin' me about me bein' the bookie for the gambling ring during the Blood Moon competition.” We nod and he continues. “I wasn't really listenin' to him. I mean, he can go on for hours, y'know. Instead I saw you chattin' with Beel and Leila cozyin' up with Satan and Belphie, right?” We nod again. “Then Asmo came to Leila askin' to talk to ya and I just knew what he was gonna ask ya. And it made me jealous...”</p><p>“Oh, Mammon...”</p><p>“Like... I know you're supposed to get stronger by makin' more pacts! But with James it was the exact same thing. First I was the only demon he had, then he made more and more pacts and now he's even datin'...”</p><p>“Does that really bother you that much?” I ask, while squeezing his shoulder.</p><p>He nods. “It does. But it doesn't...” He sighs. “It's hard to explain.”</p><p>“Okay, then we put that on hold for now and continue, Mammon.” Leila says, as she pulls him next to her on the little bench in the bathroom. “What about me making pacts bothers you so much? I know it's not because you're in love with me.”</p><p>“Yeah, it's not that...” He nods. “I mean, ya know I love ya. But you're like my sister. I have to protect ya. My brothers, they're demons, y'know?” </p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“And ya keep on makin' more pacts with 'em! First, I was the only one of us seven. I was, for months, your protector. Ya were mine to protect. Then ya made a pact with Belphie and it made me jealous. Then ya made a pact with Satan and it made me furious. Then last night ya were makin' a pact with Asmo and I really wished ya didn't...” He sums up on his fingers.</p><p>“Mammon...”</p><p>“I know, I know. Wishes made around important events can't be granted, because we can't change them. I just wished I was still your most important demon...”</p><p>“Mammon, I'm making my pacts with reasons. I don't do it haphazzardly. Do you want to know the reasons I accepted each pact? So it can help you accept them too?”</p><p>“Okay, yeah.” He nods. “Let's try that.”</p><p>“So... With Barbatos.” She starts. “In all honesty, I was honered that a demon like him asked someone like me. He is one of Solomons most important and respected demons. And I just got introduced to him like I was important too, you know? Still, I wouldn't have accepted him if he had asked for my soul. But he didn't want my soul, just like you all don't want it. He wanted a pact with me, because I'm important for the future. I still don't know what it means, but I believe him. I respect him and he respects me. I'm proud to have him.”</p><p>“He wanted a pact with ya so ya lived longer? So your powers can help in the future?” He asks in surprise and I nod. “That's pretty impressive...”</p><p>“Yeah, that's what he said. It was pretty amazing to hear.” I say. “I'm very proud of her.”</p><p>“So... With Belphie.” She continues. “I just love him. He makes me feel like the most precious thing in the Three Worlds. Even if I know what kind of demon he is, to me he is like an angel. Don't tell him this, promise?” Mammon wants to protest and she giggles, patting his arm. “I know he's no angel, don't worry! But anyway, he gave me the trust I needed for accepting more pacts.”</p><p>“It's really weird to hear these kinda things 'bout Belphie.” Mammon grumbles. “Sure, when he was an angel, he was like ya described. But now he's a lazy manipulative demon. But I guess not around ya. I noticed that.”</p><p>“Exactly. Now with Satan...” She starts and Mammon stiffens. “I know he's one of the most violent of all of you. But he's never violent towards me, not really. Did you know what he told me? That my fury can stop his rage. It means, that because I can get so furious with you guys sometimes, he forgets about his own anger when he's around me. You must have noticed that, right?”</p><p>“I guess so. He seems much calmer around ya.”</p><p>“And we also love each other very much. He's drawn to my power and intellect and I am to his. He's drawn to my fury as well, saying he thinks it's beautiful.” She laughs and we all laugh with her.</p><p>“Figures he'd like that about ya!” Mammon grins, shaking his head. “While all of us are sad when you're angry, he gets excited by it.”</p><p>“And with Asmo... You know how he makes me feel?” She asks and we both shake our heads. Mammon looks at her suspiciously though. “He makes me feel cheerful and happy. I know that his Sin can cause some problems with my relationships with the rest of you. But when he's around, I always feel like dancing. And now that I am in a pact with him, I feel energized.”</p><p>“He does? Ya mean you're feelin' less tired now?”</p><p>“Exactly. I really needed him, Mammon. He says he wants to be a part of my relationship too, but I'm not ready for that. I don't know if I ever will be. And if I am, I want Belphie and Satan to be okay with it too then. They're definitely not, right now. They came with me last night to make sure Asmo didn't do anything they wouldn't like and they almost attacked him after I made the pact.” She sighs. “And we heard you shouting through the House, Mammon. It's pretty annoying you all act so possessive...</p><p>“Sorry.” Mammon sighs as well. “I don't mean to. Just each time ya make a pact I have this feeling I need to protect ya...”</p><p>“Yeah I know, Mammon.” She hugs him. “It's why I made the pact with you after all, remember? You wanted it to protect me. You insisted on it, even when I wasn't convinced I needed one. Do you know how grateful I am, having you? You made me feel so safe down here. Especially the past few weeks after the Festival.”</p><p>“Ya mean that?” He asks and his face is hopeful. “Even if I hurt ya sometimes when I lie to ya or put ya in danger by accident?”</p><p>“I mean that. You're my guardian demon. You're still my first and best demon, Mammon. The most important one of all.” She hugs him, then whispers. “Just don't tell them that...” He grins, hearing that.</p><p>“So Mammon.” I ask, when I sit on his other side. “Is that also what bothers you with my pacts and relationships? You want to know if you're still important to me?”</p><p>Mammon blushes and nods. “Ya two are always so busy with the others...”</p><p>“Mammon.” I interrupt him. “You are and always will be the first. I will never forget that. The most important one of all.” I repeat Leila's statement and I mean it.</p><p>Mammon beams. “I knew it! Ya can't stay away from The Great Mammon, now can ya! Allright, if ya think I'm so important, I guess I'll stick with ya!” He wraps both of us in a tight hug and we all laugh.</p><p>“That's strange...” We hear a voice coming from the bathtub. “It doesn't feel like the charm has lifted, does it?”</p><p>“Levi! Ya worthless otaku!” Mammon jumps up and in a flash he's at the bathttub, dragging Leviathan out of it by the scruff of his neck. “Take this thing offa me right now!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Of course.” Leviathan takes the bangle off of Mammons wrist and Mammon snatches it immediately out of his hand. Probably afraid that someone will put it on him a third time. “You got your wish granted after all. I can't believe you got so worked up over it. You only wanted to hear them say you're important to them. I could have told you that... I mean, it's obvious.”</p><p>“Shaddap! Ya know nothin' about it!”</p><p>Leviathan just shrugs. “Let's go grant Satans wish. See ya, Mammon!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just so you know: This chapter is not AT ALL like it is in the game. If you want to friendzone Mammon... Well... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Spoilers: That's not going to be easy)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Satans Stupid Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Queue eye roll...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Heey, Satan!” Leviathan cheerfully greets him. He's feeling more confident after having granted two wishes of  his brothers.</p>
<p>We find Satan reading in the common room. He sits next to a roaring fire, that burns in the fireplace. After closer inspection, he probably keeps that burning on his rage alone. Because he looks angry, very angry.</p>
<p>“I'm reading.” He snaps.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we can see that.” I say. “But aren't you happy we came to grant you your wish?”</p>
<p>“That's great.” He sends a furious look to Leviathan. “But you know, Lucifer called me to his room earlier. Because it turns out someone went into my room and took my bangle.”</p>
<p>Leviathan gulps. “Yeah, sorry...”</p>
<p>“I was planning on using that on Lucifer some day, but now my plans are ruined, aren't they?”</p>
<p>Leila rolls her eyes. “You have something like that and you use it for pranking. Seriously, Satan...”</p>
<p>He looks at her and his face softens. He smiles. “Let me guess, you want me to use something like that for 'good', right? It seems you keep forgetting we're demons, Leila.”</p>
<p>“No, I just keep forgetting that you guys aren't actually adults, the way you behave sometimes.” She answers him in a catty tone, that makes him grin. “Anyway, Lucifer allready dealt with you, so I let it go.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean by that?” In an instant he's in front of her, his eyes flash. “You mean to say, he left you the choice to deal with it yourself, and you chose to let him do it? Even when you know how much I hate that?”</p>
<p>She looks at him innocently. “Of course! What other kind of punishment can I possibly give you, Satan?”</p>
<p>He narrows his eyes at her, knowing she's mocking him. But then he smirks and kisses her. “Fine. Anyway, where's the bangle, Levi? I still want it back.” He says, ignoring Leila who rolls her eyes again.</p>
<p>“Um... To be honest, Mammon took it from me, after we used it twice on him...”</p>
<p>“Mammon?” Satan rubs his chin and then gets a wicked grin on his face. “Interesting.”</p>
<p>“You're not mad?” I ask. That's not really like Satan. Is he planning something? I see that Leila thinks the same thing as she narrows her eyes at him.</p>
<p>“No, I think I let it slide this time.” He smiles his fake friendly smile.</p>
<p>Leila looks at him suspiciously. “You've got this evil grin on your face...”</p>
<p>“That's because I've got some evil thoughts.” He answers her and kisses her again. “Better not ask me what those are Leila, or I have to punish you.”</p>
<p>“I don't know what's going on, but looks like you're in a better mood now?” Leviathan asks and he's right. The fireplace burns now with a normal fire.</p>
<p>Satan nods. “You came to ask what I was wishing for, weren't you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Where were you around the time the charm took effect? And what was going through your mind?” Leviathan asks.</p>
<p>“I was with Belphie, watching Leila making a pact with Asmo.” Satan answers, his eyes flash again as he holds Leila close to him. “I think you can guess what was going through my mind. But since no wish I had about that event can be granted, I have to think back to before that moment.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, before that, we were relaxing here in the common room together.” I say.</p>
<p>“Yes. I was sitting on the sofa with Leila in my arms. Belphie had his head on her lap and Shado purring on his stomach. It was a rare peaceful moment, that I enjoyed very much. Leila showed me this picture on her DDD. It was Asmo, kneeling before Levi, for whatever reason. And it made me think only one thing could make that moment even better for me...” He starts blushing, embarrassed. “It was just some stupid thought. But it's the only other wish I made that night, apart from wishing Asmo was a frog and dead and cooked on Beels plate.”</p>
<p>“Well, okay...” Leila laughs a little. “We're not doing that, so what was the other wish?”</p>
<p>“I thought I would like it if Lucifer knelt before me like that. Like Asmo knelt before you.” He growls as he sees all three of us look at him with big eyes. “I told you! It's a stupid wish. Just a thought that crossed my mind.”</p>
<p>“Oh, wonderful! We have to do the impossible AGAIN?” Leviathan exclaims, throwing his hands up.</p>
<p>“You couldn't have wished for a kiss to make the moment better?” I ask, just like Leila asked Lucifer.</p>
<p>“Of course not. I don't wish for kisses if I can just get them when I want.” Satan rolls his eyes at me and demonstrates his point by kissing Leila fiercely. “Anyway, good luck.” </p>
<p>He pulls Leila next to him on the sofa, obviously planning on a longer kissing session, ignoring us now. He just sends one more threatening glare our way, as Leviathan tries to tell him that Leila was helping us. Okay... I guess this one we have to do without her help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's it. We're doomed.” Leviathan says to me as we walk to his room to brainstorm about our newest challenge. “I mean, how are we supposed to make Lucifer kneel before Satan?”</p>
<p>“He didn't say it needed to be out of reverence... I bet we can do it.” I say, comforting him. Though I have my doubts as well. Lucifer isn't the type to bend for anything or anyone.</p>
<p>“That's it!” He says again, only in a different tone this time. “He can lose his balance or something! We can trick him into kneeling, right?”</p>
<p>“Exactly. Let's think up some plans. I'm sure one of them will work.”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” He rubs his hands. “I feel we can do this!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, Leviathan marches confidently back into the common room, as he just saw Lucifer walking to there as well. We asked him to come meet us there.</p>
<p>“Allright, here we go! Time to bring Lucifer to his knees.” He grins and I chuckle. Better not let Lucifer hear him phrase it like that! “Lucifer! Over here!”</p>
<p>Satan and Leila have stopped cuddling and kissing, when they noticed the room is suddenly full with people and they look on curiously.</p>
<p>“Levi, what's so urgent that you needed me to drop everything and come here?” Lucifer says, not unfriendly.</p>
<p>“Oh um... It isn't exactly urgent...” Leviathan suddenly gets nervous.</p>
<p>Lucifer shrugs. “Then tell me at dinner, I'm returning to my study.”</p>
<p>“No wait a second!” I yell and Lucifer raises an eyebrow at me. Dammit, why don't we just do one of our plans? Because they all seem stupid now?</p>
<p>Behind Lucifers back, Leviathan had quickly grabbed a magazine and thrown that right in front of Satan, who shakes his head, not saying anything. “Ahaha! Leila, you klutz! You let that magazine slip right of your hands! Lucifer, could you get that for her?”</p>
<p>“Why should I? I'm sure Leila is fully capable to do it herself.”</p>
<p>“Well sure but...”</p>
<p>Just then Asmodeus comes dancing into the room. “Sunshine, there you are! Oh, what have we here? Did you drop that? What kind of magazine were you reading?” He picks it up and sits next to her, intent on flipping through the magazine together. “Here we go...”</p>
<p>“Wh...! Asmo! Why did YOU pick that up?” Leviathan overreacts.</p>
<p>Asmodeus looks at him with big eyes. “Because I wanted to read it with Leila, obviously! What's the problem?”</p>
<p>“Well, whatever.” Lucifer rolls his eyes over the strange situation and walks away. “See you later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Asmo, you idiot!” Leviathan yells as he quickly grabs Satan and drags him along with us as he starts following Lucifer out of the room. “Mind your own business!”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?!” Asmodeus yells after us, but Leviathan doesn't listen.</p>
<p>“Lucifer wait!” Leviathan calls after him and Lucifer stops. </p>
<p>Mildly irritated he asks. “What now, Levi?”</p>
<p>“Hey!” He says as he had dragged Satan all the way in front of Lucifer. “I just noticed your shoe is coming untied. You better take care of that before you trip.”</p>
<p>Lucifer and Satan both bend down, to take care of their shoes, at the same time and knock their heads together like fighting mountain sheep, so loud. Seriously, I could almost feel it in my own head.</p>
<p>“Ouch.” Leila says watching it happen, as she was dragged along with us by Satan, who didn't want her to stay behind alone with Asmo.</p>
<p>“Ow!” Satan says. Rubbing his head.</p>
<p>“Uh!” Lucifer says. Also rubbing his head. “You thickheaded fool of a demon! What's your skull made of? Granite?”</p>
<p>“That's exactly what I was about to ask you.”</p>
<p>“Uugghh, come on! Why did you kneel too Satan?!” Leviathan trows his hands up in exasperation. “We nearly had Lucifer kneeling in front of you.”</p>
<p>Lucifer sends him a sharp look. “What is this about, Levi?”</p>
<p>“Seriously, you guys? This is how you decided to deal with that wish?” Leila rolls her eyes, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Levi?!” Lucifer asks again, tapping his foot as he crosses his arms, impatiently. “Leila. Tell me what is going on.”</p>
<p>“Ugh.” She starts. “It's just about Satans stupid wish. I can't believe you two didn't tell Lucifer the truth and just asked him to do it.” She starts explaining and Leviathan, Satan and I listen to it uncomfortably as we see Lucifer raising his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“I see.” He says, when she's finished. “Now it all makes sense.”</p>
<p>“Looks like the game is up. Because Lucifer doesn't kneel. Ever.” Satan scoffs.</p>
<p>Leila isn't so sure about that. “To get us out of this time loop? Of course, he will.”</p>
<p>“Exactly, Leila.” Lucifer nods fondly at her. Then he kneels in front of Satan. “Is this good enough, Satan?” He says mockingly.</p>
<p>Satan starts blushing embarrassed. Leviathan and I look on in surprise. Unbelievable that Lucifer kneels for someone! In the meantime, Asmodeues had followed us curiously and is now taking pictures of a kneeling Lucifer from all angles. Swooning.</p>
<p>“Well, that was easy.” Leila says dryly. “Let's do the next wish.”</p>
<p>But Lucifer is not finished teasing. “To think this is all it takes to make you happy, Satan... It's sweet, really. So, what would you like me to do next?” He smirks wickedly. “Shall I kiss your hand?”</p>
<p>“That's enough, Lucifer.” Leila says frowning at him. Seeing how uncomfortable and also pretty furious, Lucifer is making Satan makes her a bit irritated with him. “We didn't mock you either for your wishful thinking. Or did we?”</p>
<p>“I suppose you didn't.” He says, while rising to his feet. “We all have our fleeting wishes, now and then. Serious ones and not so serious ones. Isn't that right, Satan?”</p>
<p>Satan grumbles something and quickly walks away to his room. We hear his door slam shut. He probably needs to get some anger out of his system first.</p>
<p>“I'll talk with him after we have done all wishes.” Leila says. “Asmo, do you want to go next?”</p>
<p>“How can you possibly be so calm right now, Leila?” Leviathan asks her. “I mean... Lucifer was so cool! Kneeling before Satan!”</p>
<p>“I know, right?” I swoon, hugging Lucifer. “I think I'm gonna faint!”</p>
<p>Leila just rolls her eyes. “Whatever.” Is her reaction and Lucifer smirks at her. He knows she didn't like it that he mocked Satan with his wish. And so she's the only one of us, that is not impressed, but rather annoyed by it. “Let's just get on with the next wish, okay?”</p>
<p>Lucifer nods. “Quite right. You still have four wishes to grant, Levi. Good luck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always thought Satans wish was stupid, so in my story, I made sure he knows it too. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Asmodeus Innocent Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So very charming.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asmodeus is still swooning over his DDD. “Just look at this photo album I made on my DDD! I have so many shots of Lucifer kneeling, from so many different angles!” He shoves his DDD in my face. “Look at this, James! I love this one taken from Satans perspective, looking down at Lucifer!”</p><p>“Yeah!” I swoon with him. “They're all amazing, Asmo! Be sure to send me some, okay?”</p><p>“Of course!” He wraps his arm around my shoulder as we both admire his pictures.</p><p>Leila and Leviathan are less happy. “Ugh, after all that, we still didn't undo the charm...”</p><p>“Oh well then. You were going to work on my wish next, right? It might just do the trick!” Asmodeus sings happily and Leviathan sighs. “You don't look so happy about it, Levi...”</p><p>“It's just... I know what kind of wishes you usually have, Asmo”</p><p>“Oh?” Asmodeus smirks. “Well, don't worry. My wish was pretty innocent, compared to what's going through my mind most of the time. You see, I was with Leila. We had just made the pact. It was an amazing feeling! To be connected through a magical bond like that with her. I could sense her power and her feelings for me...” He swoons.</p><p>“Ugh... I'm sure I don't want to hear this...” Leviathan grumbles and I laugh.</p><p>“Yeah... Normally you wouldn't, no.” Asmodeus nods, understanding. “But the thing is, even though I could sense exactly how much Leila loves me... It's not enough for her, to want me as one of her mates.” He looks disappointed at her and Leila looks back at him and shrugs.</p><p>“Sorry, Asmo. I just don't think it's a good idea right now...”</p><p>“Well... That's all because I'm unable to charm you, of course.” Asmodeus states. “Just like James, you seem to be immune for my powers. So I wished, in the moment I felt her rejection to become my mate, that I could charm her. To break down her walls of stubbornness and let her surrender to me”</p><p>“Asmo...” Leila sighs. “It's just too much for me. You know that.”</p><p>“Yes, I know.” Asmodeus nods. “It was just my selfish wish. Under normal circumstances I would give you more time. But now, thanks to Levi, my wish has to be granted. And I honestly can't complain about that.”</p><p>“But how are we going to do this?” Leviathan sounds doubtful, when we enter Asmodeus room. “Can we make your charm work somehow?”</p><p>“I don't know.” Asmodeus sighs. “Because I don't know why it is, these two can resist it. But I'm still super curious to find out what would happen if my charm does work, you know?” He smiles brightly, rubbing Leila's hips gently against his own, as he holds her by the waist and starts nipping her neck. “I want to know that sooo badly, Leila.” He whispers longingly and she blushes. Seems he really is in love with her. He is respectful and doesn't act aggressively lustful. Well, so far. With us in the room as witnesses. Heh.</p><p>“Okay, changing the subject...” Leviathan frowns, seeing Asmodeues all over Leila. “Why do you insist on doing this in your room? This place is less than comfortable.”</p><p>“For you, I bet!” Asmodeus laughs musically at his brother. “But if I did manage to charm Leila, I'd want some privacy, making her my mate, right?”</p><p>“What?!” Leviathan, Leila and I shout in unison and Asmodeus laughs at our shocked reactions.</p><p>“Oh relax. I wouldn't do it as long as she doesn't want it.” Asmodeus smiles sweetly at her. “But if you feel uncomfortable here, you can leave, Levi. It's probably more fun with just James and Leila here, anyway.”</p><p>“You know I can't do that!” Leviathan shouts, frustrated with his brother and his teasing. “I need to check the charm!”</p><p> </p><p>Asmodeus, still looking in Leila's eyes with a charming smile on his face, says. “To be honest, I'm always trying to charm her whenever we hang out together. It usually ends up in giggles and banter and that's fun too, I'm not complaining. I'm even trying to charm her right now...” He holds her gently by the waist again and says sternly. “Now, Leila. We have to take this serious today. No goofing off, understand? For all our sakes, the charm must work or we will be in the time loop forever, won't we? Look into my eyes, okay?”</p><p>She nods. Waiting.<br/>It doesn't seem to work as she's is blushing from being stared at, but that's pretty normal behaviour for her. She doesn't act any different as she would normally do.</p><p>Asmodeus sighs, disappointed. “It's not working, is it?”</p><p>“I don't think so, Asmo.” She sighs as well. “I do feel slightly embarrassed now...”</p><p>“That's definitely not the effect I want to have on you.” He frowns, but then laughs a little, giving her a soft kiss. “It's maybe for the best. The day I do manage to convince you, it will be because you really want it, right?”</p><p>“Maybe it's because we're Lilith's descendants?” I ask. “Does your charm work on your brothers, Asmo?”</p><p>“Wh...!” Leviathan looks shocked at me. “Why do you ask him something like that! You're giving him ideas.”</p><p>“Hmm...” Asmodeus thinks, with a smirk on his face. “I can't say I ever tried. I always thought that Lucifer would hold it against me if I did. But I suppose he can forgive me in the name of science...” He steps towards Leviathan with a teasing grin and sings. “Oh, Leviii! Look into my eyes, would you?”</p><p>“Argh!” Leviathan ducks away and Leila and I burst out laughing. “Cut it out, Asmo!” Leviathan hides in Asmodeus spacious walk-in closet. “I said: Quit it!”</p><p>“Okay, okay fine. I was only teasing you!” Asmodeus shouts through the door. “Come out of there, Levi!”</p><p>Leviathan peeks around the door and when he sees Asmodeus rolling his eyes, he comes out. “That was mean, Asmo. To think that you used to be so cute and sweet...”</p><p>“Used to be? Excuse me?” Asmodeues grins. “I'm still cute, thank you very much.”</p><p>“I wish I could have met the old you.” Leila says, sighing. “I mean, all of you... I wonder if you were as sweet as Luke. Or as wise and gentle as Simeon. All I can do is see a glimpse of that by enhancing your cores, right? It's only temporary...”</p><p>“Oh, Sunshine.” Asmodeus hugs her tenderly, shaking his head. “You can't hope to make an angel again out of a fallen angel. You should get that out of your head...”</p><p>“I know.” She says, hugging him back. “I know that, Asmo. I just wish I could see it. You guys in all your angelic glory. It must have been magnificent. Knowing how beautiful your angel cores still are, even if tainted now.”</p><p>Asmodeus looks at her pensively. “You really feel drawn to the Celestial, don't you Leila? Well, you can see it, if you want.” He walks into his closet and starts rummaging in there for several minutes, mumbling. “Where did I put it?... Ah! There we go!” When he comes out again, he holds a small album. “Tadaa! Feast your eyes on this! It's an album full of painted pictures of me, back when I was an angel!”</p><p>He pulls her down next to him on the edge of his bed. I sit on his other side and Leviathan sits backwards on a chair in front of us, leaning on the backrest to look into the album as well.</p><p>“You brought a picture album with you, when you were falling from grace?” I ask, chuckling. Seems he was full of himself even back then.</p><p>Asmodeus shrugs. “I just happened to have it on me during the final battle. As you can see, it's not so big. But anyway. What did I tell you? I really was an angel, in every sense of the word! Just look at that innocent smile!”</p><p>Leila and I start admiring the pictures. A sleeping Asmodeus. Adorable. Asmodeus just finished bathing. So beautiful. Asmodeus reading books. Asmodeues sparring with other angels. Asmodeus eating Celestial food. Asmodeus playing in a sacred spring, splashing water to other angels.</p><p>“Gr... Ugh, I don't want to admit it, but you really do look cute in these pictures.” Leviathan grumbles. “You do the same things now, but because you were an angel, it made it somehow cute.”</p><p>“Yeah, you were so cute, Asmo!” Leila had taken the picture album from Asmodeus lap and without thinking she sprawls out on her stomach on his bed, to look at them again. A sweet smile on her face.</p><p>“Hehe, I know, right?” Asmodeus looks at her with a triumphant smile and moves to lay next to her on his side. “But, is it just me, or...?” He nudges her shoulder with his hand, making her lay on her side too and then tilts her face up, so she is facing him. She looks at him with big surprised eyes. “Leila... Would you happen to be falling for me, just a little bit more?” He gently pushes her on her back, leaning on his arms over her and then nuzzles her neck. He looks into her eyes and Leila looks back like she's being mesmerized. “There is no mistake, you know... I can smell an aroma of attraction from you.”</p><p>“Leila?! Is that true?” Leviathan breaks the moment. Her eyes snap away from Asmodeus and she quickly sits up straight on the bed.</p><p>“I... I don't know...” She blushes. “I always thought Asmo was beautiful and nice to me, you know? But seeing him like this...” She sighs with a smile, holding the picture album in her hands.</p><p>“Yes, there it is again!” Asmodeus cheerfully wraps his arms around her, nuzzling her again. “There is no mistaking it. You may not be aware of it, but you can't help but fall for me a little more!” He kisses her softly, then hugs her tight against him. “Yay, I did it! I charmed you! Just a little, but still... To be honest, I want to drive you mad with desire for me, but that can wait. I still don't want to get killed by Satan and Belphie. But at least now I know you will want me as your mate in the future.”</p><p>She pushes him away, half laughing and blushing. “I guess it's up to you then, to make them okay with it.”</p><p>“Hm? What do you mean?” Asmodeus asks, pulling her back again. “In the Devildom, it's the females that decide who joins the relationship, you know? And I usually don't have much trouble convincing them...” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, which makes her roll her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, they told me that. But I promised them, to let them be a part of the decision. I will only accept mates who they like as well.” She shrugs, then laughs at his dismayed expression. “Good luck with that, Asmo!”</p><p>“Ugh! Figures!” Asmodeus grumbles angrily. “I bet that was Belphies idea! That manipulative demon! I never should have played matchmaker for them!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aaanyway...” Leviathan says, not very interested in Asmodeus new problem. “That's not part of your wish, so you can figure that one out by yourself. And we have to move on to the next wish, because it doesn't look like yours was the one we needed to lift the charm.”</p><p>He pulls Leila out of Asmodeus arms and marches with her out of his room. I follow them, grinning as I see Asmodeus outraged expression. I guess Leviathan didn't have to ask him permission to take Leila with him, unlike with Satan earlier, as she is not involved with Asmodeus yet. But that doesn't mean he liked it that it happened.<br/>This demonic relationship stuff is complicated, with all kinds of unwritten rules. I don't remember mine started out like that. Sure, everyone wanted to spend time with me, all the time. Maybe it's because Lucifer and Beelzebub are less openly possessive. Maybe it's because I'm an observer now, instead of right in the middle of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shado – Visiting the Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They were definitely tricked! But why?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hear people talk on the other side of the door. And a delicious smell reaches my nose as it creeps to me from under the door. It makes me purr.</p><p>“I brought you tea, Simeon.” Someone says. He sounds like a small person and also very cheerful. Oh, hey, I know that name, from an earlier mission!</p><p>Simeon answers. “Thank you, Luke. I was just thinking I wanted to take a break.” Ah, so the small persons name is Luke? </p><p>“What are you writing, Simeon?”</p><p>“I'm writing a spin-off for the Tale of the Seven Lords. It's still a bit of a secret, so no telling anyone, promise?”</p><p>“Of course! Here, I also baked this cake. Have something to snack on!”</p><p>They talk some more about the cake that I really want to taste. But I'm on this side of the door. Sitting on Solomons shoulder, watching what he is making. It can't be food. It looks strange. And it smells weird. Even weirder and stranger than some of the food that Leila's mates eat in the House.</p><p>My human Leila had send me to the house where Solomon lives with the other two people I hear talking. She said to tell him about a time loop. I don't understand what that is, but she said Solomon does. And she asked me if he could find out more about it.</p><p>So that's why I'm here. But I really wish I was on the other side of the door, right now. The side with the good smell... I meow in Solomons ear to tell him that. But he didn't 'call for Barbatos powers' yet... That's what he calls it, when he wants to talk with me. He said he wanted to enjoy having a cat for a moment and not a food critic. I don't know what that means either. But if it is about what he is making now, I have some suggestions for improvement.</p><p>“Just a moment, Shado.” He says. “I will listen to your message after I have finished this.”</p><p>He stirs some more in the pot and then puts it in a bowl. He also makes a plate for himself and a small bowl that he puts on the floor for me. Is he expecting me to eat this? I'm sorry, Solomon, but I'm a cat. I have high standards considering housing, people and food.</p><p>He laughs as he sees me refusing to eat. “I see you took some habits from Leila, Shado. For some reason she never wants to eat what I cook.” He takes a bite. “It doesn't taste so bad, if I say so myself...”</p><p>Strange human.</p><p>When he's finished eating, he says some strange words and suddenly I can communicate with him like I can with Leila. So I tell him my message and he frowns. “A time loop? Hm...” I don't think a time loop is a good thing... He takes the big bowl to the other side of the door where the other two people are still talking to each other.</p><p>“Solomon, did that smell come from you?” The small person Luke asks. “Oh... What is it that you're holding?”</p><p>“Ah, this? It's a Human World recipe I like to make. I substituted the ingredients with Devildom ingredients. It turned out pretty well, if I say so myself. Only Shado here doesnt't like it.” He scratches me under my chin and I purr. “But cats are picky creatures, I'm not offended.”</p><p>“Oh, isn't that Leila's cat?” Luke enthousiastly picks me up from Solomons shoulder and starts spoiling me with cuddles and a piece of that delicious smelling food. “What is he doing here?”</p><p>“Leila send him with a message.” Solomon puts the bowl with the strange food on the table. Luke and Simeon look suspiciously at it. “Anyway, I made enough for you two as well, so enjoy!”</p><p>“Uh... I'm not really hungry right now.” Luke says while taking a bite from his cake.</p><p>Simeon gives him a charming smile. “It's really not fair that we're the only ones who get to enjoy your wonderful cooking, Solomon. Why don't you take it over to the House of Lamentation when you return Shado?”</p><p>“I'm afraid I can't do that.” Solomon sighs. “You see, the reason Shado is send here was to tell me about an infinite time loop problem. It seems we're stuck repeating this day, unless they can solve the problem.”</p><p>Both angels (I figured that out now) look at him surprised. I guess they know what a time loop is as well. And it really looks like it is not a good thing, judging from the expressions.</p><p>“Yes, apparently Leviathan activated it, by trying to play a game before release date... It seems they have enough on their hands today, without me visiting.” Solomon rubs his chin, then picks me up again. “I'm going to do some investigating of my own. You two can polish that off.” He gestures to the bowl. “No need to be modest.”</p><p> </p><p>When he walks, with me on his shoulder, out of the door he starts talking to me. “You know Shado, there is only one demon I know of, capable of creating a Devildom-wide time loop. Now the question is why they tricked Leviathan into activating it... That is what I want to know.”</p><p>He takes me to the Big House. His face looks calm, but his words sound angry to me. “You don't need to hide, Shado. You are going to tell Leila everything you observe today. I think we need to make clear to certain demons that I don't appreciate it, when they toy with my Nightflower just to get their way.”</p><p>He knocks on the door and Butler opens it. He looks at Solomon. Then he looks at me, sitting on Solomons shoulder. For a second I think I see an expression of guilt, but then his face is normal again as he nods. “I will tell My Lord he has visitors.”</p><p> </p><p>We are taken into a big room. There are lots of books in here. Only they are neatly on shelves, instead of everywhere, like in Satans room. There is a big desk near the window and two seats near the fireplace. Prince invites Solomon to sit in one of the seats. He looks curiously at me as he sets himself into the other seat. </p><p>Butler wants to keep standing. He pets me in a friendly way and says. “Nice to finally meet you, Shado.” Now I know why I needed to hide from him! It seems, Butler can talk to me, just like Leila can. Without saying something weird first.</p><p>“So, Solomon. What brings you here?” Prince asks innocently.</p><p>Solomon just says. “I think you know. How many days have we been in this time loop and how many times did I come here, to question you about it?” He asks Butler.</p><p>“It has been ten days. And you came with Shado to question us even so many times.” He smiles a little. “It seems you and my young mistress think alike about this. It's not always the same story. Sometimes it's because she wants me to help, sometimes it's because she thinks I'm suspicious. Sometimes it's you who thinks it is suspicious. I think it's dependant on how well things are going in the House.”</p><p>“Meaning?”</p><p>“Today you came because you think it's suspicious. I can allready tell from Shado's behaviour.” He pets me again. “It means that things are going well so far inside the House.”</p><p>“They are?” Prince sounds happy. “Good. Let us hope they can break out of it this time.”</p><p>Solomon frowns. “I don't know why you decided to play this game, but I want to let you know I don't appreciate it when people try to toy with me or my granddaughter. And neither does she.” He looks sharply from one to the other. “Shado will tell her about this. You will know her reaction to it, soon. Now, tell me why you thought this was a good idea.”</p><p>Butler sighs, wanting to answer. But Prince interrupts him. “It was completely my idea. I know Barbatos regrets putting the charm on the game and selling it to Leviathan on the black market, but it was my idea.”</p><p>Solomon nods. “I'm not surprised hearing that.” He says. “Any other demon daring to try this, Devildom-wide, would be executed no doubt.”</p><p>“No doubt.” Prince laughs loudly, then continues. “But you see... Leviathans pact should happen right after the one with Asmodeus. Only, due to how he is, in one timeline he doesn't ask her and in another one he does. He is, shall we say, skittish. One little thing can make him doubt himself, so that he feels unworthy of her.”</p><p>“I suppose that's true.” Solomon nods. “And this is the only timeframe he asks her in the right timelines?”</p><p>Both Prince and Butler nod. “The only timeframe, where there is still time to turn things around. He waits for her to ask, but she never will.” Butler answers.</p><p>“No, she never will.” Solomon nods. “It's why I suggested to tell the Seven about this, so they can come to her. And avoid situations like making a time loop.” He ends with a sharp edge in his voice. I think he still feels angry.</p><p>“I'm confident that they can break it. The moment they make the pact, the time loop is broken. Barbatos has seen it happen that they will make the pact...”</p><p>“Yes, well...” Solomon stands up. “Let us hope it won't take forever.” He walks out of the door with me on his shoulder again. “And one more thing: Don't try to do something like this to her again. I didn't bring Leila down here as a plaything for you.”</p><p>Butler walks with us to the door. “I allready told My Lord I wont participate in tricking my young mistress again, Solomon. I know it was necessary in this case, but that doesn't mean I feel good about it.”</p><p>“Good, Barbatos. I will keep Shado with me today, so that this information doesn't make her so angry that it disrupts her progress in solving this. But you understand that she needs to know this, don't you?” Solomon says in a friendly way, but it still sounds like a lecture. </p><p>“Yes, I understand.” Butler nods as well. “I only hope I can regain her respect one day.”</p><p>“I'm sure you can.” Solomon laughs. “Let's hope next time we meet, it's a new day. Then soon we know what she will think about this, don't we?”</p><p> </p><p>When we walk away from the Big House, we see Leila's mate Lucifer walking towards us. He stops in front of us. Looking curiously from Solomon to me.</p><p>“Solomon.” He says politely. “Another visit to the Demon Lord's Castle?”</p><p>“Indeed.” Solomon says, while petting me so Lucifer's attention is drawn to me again. “Although this visit was unrelated to earlier visits.”</p><p>“I see.” Lucifer says, petting me gently. “I assume you heard the news from Shado, then?”</p><p>“I did.” Solomon nods. “I'm afraid Barbatos is unable to help. How is it going, solving the problem?”</p><p>“By now, Leviathan, James and Leila have granted the wishes of four of us.”</p><p>“Good.” Solomon nods. “Good.”</p><p>“What is it you're not telling me, Solomon?”</p><p>“I'm afraid I can't tell you, because that would influence the situation in a bad way...” He sighs. “But when this is over, Lucifer, I will come over to the House to have a good talk with you about the events.”</p><p>Lucifer looks at him inquisitively, as if he knows what Solomon means. “Even without permission from Lord Diavolo?”</p><p>Solomon laughs, but I still hear anger as he says. “He is not my ruler, Lucifer.” He pats him on the shoulder. “Trust me when I say I have the best of intentions.”</p><p>With that, they part ways. When I look back, I see Lucifer looking after us. The way I know he is thinking about something, then I see him nod and enter the Big House.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just seriously doubt the future King of the Devildom would be okay with it, if a random game-developers company put a Devildom-wide time loop charm on a game. Something like that can only happen with permission, right?<br/>So this is my take on that. I hope you liked it! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Beelzebubs Chore of a Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He wasn't hungry, this time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, tell us what you were doing when the charm took effect, Beel. And what you were thinking.” Leviathan says. He continues with a grin. “Though I can maybe guess...”</p><p>We found Beelzebub not in the kitchen for a change. Or in the dining room, polishing off the remains of lunch. Or in the common room with his hand in the cookie jar. Probably because I put a curse on it if someone touches it without saying the magic word. Every time I make cookies, they're allready gone before everyone had a chance to taste them. It's incredibly annoying...<br/>Truth be told, I was inspired by Leviathans phrase to get access to his room I told them the password for the cookie jar is the magic word. But since they're demons, they haven't figured out the simplicity yet. Though I've regularly seen Lucifer with a cookie in his hand, always with his secret smirk. He's not going to tell his brothers.<br/>I suspect Belphegor knows the magic word as well, but he sooner will bite off his tongue than say it to a cookie jar. That's why he always steals the cookies out of my hand, or my mouth even, when I get myself one. So now I always get two. One for me and one for him. I'm an idiot, I know.<br/>Anyway, we found Beelzebub in the twins room. Reading. Wait, reading? Oh, never mind, it's a cooking magazine. All is still well in the Devildom.<br/>Belphegor lies softly snoring on his own bed, oblivious of our presence. I guess we let him sleep for now. One wish at a time and if we wake him up, he wants to claim my time like Satan did. That's what Leviathan thinks and I guess he's not wrong.</p><p>Beelzebub puts his magazine aside and smiles brightly. “I was waiting for you guys to come grant my wish!” He hugs us all in one big bearhug and gives James a kiss. Then he starts telling his story. “So listen. We were in the common room. Mammon was being scolded by Lucifer for earning money, or something. We had just decided that we'd use that money to go to an expensive restaurant. So James came chatting with me about deluxe Devildom cuisine. And then I just had this thought...”</p><p>“Yup, this is totally about food.” Leviathan grins. “Finally we get to do something easy. What is it Beel? We need to order food from the most luxurious restaurant?”</p><p>“Well, no. I mean you can, of course.” Beel says with a matching grin. “But my wish was about a drink, actually.”</p><p>“Okay... What kind of drink?” James asks. This doesn't seem to hard.</p><p>“Not just any drink. Something unique and delicious. Well, probably not for humans, but for us...” He kisses his fingertips. “It's rare, because it's very hard to make. I only know of one person who can make it without too much trouble...”</p><p>“Uh-oh...” I hear Leviathan mumble. “I don't like where this is going...”</p><p>“I was thinking about how much I wanted to have a 'Siren's Song' again...” He smiles brightly at Leviathan, who looks defeated.</p><p>“You IDIOT!” He says. “Of all the things you could think of, why did you choose one as annoying as that?!”</p><p>“An annoying drink?” James wonders and I'm pretty surprised by that reaction as well.</p><p> </p><p>We have moved towards the kitchen to get the liquor needed for Beels wish. Leviathan is still grumbling, which only makes me more curious.</p><p>“Okay, so... Here's what we need to mix a Siren's Song...” Leviathan explains to me when I stand next to him, showing interest. He seems at least pleased with that, as he smiles at me. “Some Cemetary Tequila and Death Scorpion Syrup. Hmm... If I remember correctly, it's two parts tequila and one part syrup.”</p><p>“Oh,” Beelzebub says, as he was eagerly watching the preparations. “I wanted it garnished with some Guillotine Tree fruit.”</p><p>“Of course you did.” Leviathan sighs and I giggle. He gets the fruit as well and places everything on a serving platter, that has allready a cocktailshaker and some glasses on it. “Well, it looks like we have everything we need. Let's go.”</p><p>“Let's go?” James and I wonder, again.</p><p>“Yes. We need to go to the music room.” Leviathan tells us, like that makes perfect sense. Seeing our expressions, he explains. “A Siren's Song doesn't have such complicated ingredients, but the difficult part of making it, or rather annoying part in my case, is that it has to be mixed with special magic, while listening to an actual siren's song.”</p><p>“Yes. Normally, listening to a siren's song drives males insane. It makes you want to jump into the nearest body of water.” Beelzebub adds. “Only Belphie can resist it. To him it's more like a lullaby. It makes him fall into a deep sleep. He says he does dream about being underwater, though. I think Lucifer can resist it too, by sheer willpower.”</p><p>“Yep, and apparently it ends with you drowning, if you can't resist the song of a siren.” Leviathan nods.</p><p>“Levi can resist the song of a siren, of course. To him it just sounds like a female singing.” Beelzebub says. “He's a sea creature himself, when he's transformed, as you know. And he is the Grand Admiral of Hells Navy. He basicly rules over the sirens and other sea creatures. They can't bewitch him.”</p><p>“It's still a pain for me, you know.” Leviathan grumbles again while we're walking to the music room with the ingredients. “I can't believe you let me listen to Loreley, just so you can have your fancy drink.”</p><p>“Loreley? You mean the nymph from that folklore?” I ask. This is interesting. “You know her? She's real?</p><p>“Of course she's real. And yes, I know her. She's my ex.” Leviathan marches on, obviously annoyed and I guess I can understand why now. But I want to know more! Leviathans ex! He had an ex! Otaku-Levi, who gets nervous from a hug, had an ex?! I can see James is just as curious as me. I see him grinning behind Leviathan's back and nodding at me to keep asking questions.</p><p>So I quickly catch up to Leviathan. “Your ex?”</p><p>He looks at me. “You want to know what happened, don't you?” I nod eagerly, smiling brightly at him and he gives me a half-smile back. “Ugh, fine. I don't really mind telling you. It's been ages ago.” He shrugs. “It was just another demon female that didn't have enough with having just one mate. No offence to you, Leila. You're sweet, you care about your mates, and you wouldn't chase more males like they're collectibles. Anyway, introducing Loreley to my brothers made her think she wanted all of them. The whole set. The way I collect Ruri-Chan figurines. They didn't like her back, however. Asmo did for a short while, but that's just how he is. But he didn't want her as a mate, like with you. When she found out none of my brothers was going to be her mate, she tried to drown them all. So I kicked her out of the Devildom. I send her to a continent with a lot of hills and mountains, but apparently she found a way to still drown males as she settled near a river and started to sink ships with her singing.”</p><p>“The folklore says she was betrayed by her lover...” I say, looking curiously to Leviathan. “That's why she wanted revenge on all men.”</p><p>“Of course. It's always the poor damsel that is betrayed, isn't it?” He laughs grimly. “No doubt she feels like that, being kicked out by me. But I didn't betray her. It was her who did the betraying.” His eyes flash like Satans. “She couldn't deal with the idea that my brothers didn't want her, so in revenge all males must die. Sirens are very vengeful demons. She wouldn't have stopped after drowning my brothers.”</p><p>“Why didn't you stop her?” James asks. “I mean, now it just seems you shifted the problem to somewhere else.”</p><p>“A demon like a siren is less destructive in the Human World, stripped from most of their powers. The Demon King ordered me to send her to the Human World. He didn't care that much for human safety. Not like Lord Diavolo does. As long as a demon didn't go on a rampage in the Human World, he was fine with whatever they were doing. And Loreley was only one siren causing trouble. And the trouble was relatively minor, compared to what a siren can do in larger bodies of water... The sirens that have gathered in the area that humans call the Bermuda Triangle, are giving me more headaches.” He grimaces. “Anyway, these days with the modern human technology, Loreley does hardly any damage anymore and she's reduced to harmless folklore. You basically can't go any lower as a demon. That's what you get for trying to kill the Avatars.”</p><p>“And you kept one of her songs?” I wonder.</p><p>“Yeah, she gave that recording to me when all was still good with us. She does have a beautiful voice, you know? And it's a good recording, so Lucifer wanted to have it when I wanted to throw it out. Now we use it to make the Siren's Song. Or to get rid of annoying visitors. I invented that drink as well... We all know how to mix it, in theory, but I'm still the only one who can actually do it without going crazy.” He sends a dirty look over his shoulders to Beelzebub, who just grins.</p><p>James asks. “Did you like her?”</p><p>“Well, I guess. I definitely liked her more than most sirens.” Leviathan thinks. “Maybe her singing did have some effect on me. But her wanting to mate with all my brothers, bothered me too much. I mean, what was she thinking? Did she forget I'm the Avatar of Envy, or was that just a joke to her?”</p><p>I laugh and at first he looks offended at me, then he laughs as well. “So... You said males, right? Does that mean I can listen to that song without any problems?”</p><p>“Hm... I'm not sure, as you are human.” He looks at me curiously. “I guess we can test it. I will keep an eye on you, Leila. If you pay attention, you can learn how to mix a Siren's Song, as well.”</p><p>“I'd like that, Levi!” I beam at him and he laughs again.</p><p> </p><p>In the music room, that we locked tightly after us so that nobody will accidently listen to the song of the siren, Leviathan starts rummaging through Lucifers extensive record collection. “Not this... This isn't it... Still not it...” He sighs. “You know, for a demon so organised as Lucifer, I don't understand this system he made for his collection... But I have to admit, it is very impressive. It's nothing but rare stuff.”</p><p>Beelzebub grins. “That's why Mammon always tries to steal from it, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, And he always gets caught and hanged up in the trees.”Leviathan grins as well. “You'd think he would learn at some point... Anyway, where is this recording of Loreley...?”</p><p>“Maybe we can help you look for it?” James offers and I nod, as I crouch down next to Leviathan. “It's probably Satan that messed with the organizing system...”</p><p>“Thanks, I appreciate the offer.” Leviathan smiles at me, but then shakes his head, gently pushing me away. “But that's too dangerous for you two.”</p><p>“Right, you two better not touch any of these records.” Beelzebub keeps James on more distance from the records now too. “Lucifer has a lot of weird stuff in his record collection. Some do weird things to you, some are cursed. If you touch something like that, you can end up cursing yourself. Or kill yourself, because you're humans...”</p><p>“Oh, hey!”Leviathan suddenly smiles. “This is it! The recording of Loreley... Great! Okay, I'll whip up the cocktail.”</p><p>He pulls me up from the floor and walks to the sideboard, where we left the platter with ingredients. He gives earplugs to James and Beelzebub and waits until they have put them firmly in their ears.</p><p>Then he gives me a pair as well. “We put them in, if the music starts to bother you, Leila. But I kind of hope you can resist the song of the siren as well.” He grins.</p><p>“I hope so too!” I beam at him. “This is so exciting, Levi! I know you don't like doing this, but...”</p><p>“It's fine. Loreleys voice bothers me now, when I listen to it, but, but if we can make a new and better memory, I think I'm being okay with listening to it.” He puts the record onto the player and says. “Are you ready?” When I nod, he puts the needle carefully on the record and presses 'play'. After the song started playing, he watches me intensely for at least a minute, then nods. “Seems you can resist it. I'm glad. Let's mix up this drink for Beel, shall we?”</p><p>He's frowning, gathering the supplies. “Ughh... Two parts of Cemetary Tequila... One part of Death Scorpion Syrup...” He starts pouring it in the cocktailshaker and sighs.</p><p>I watch closely as he is working, it seems he is really bothered by listening to the voice of his ex singing. To me the voice sounds incredibly beautiful and bewitching. But the most reaction I get from it, is feeling a bit of envy that my own voice isn't like that.</p><p>“You don't have to feel like that, Leila.” He says, as if he senses my feelings. “Her voice is beautiful and enchanting for a moment, sure. But she uses the magic in it to cause destruction. It still bothers me to listen to it, after all this time. Your voice is much more pleasant to listen to, for us. For me. Because you use it to make us happy.”</p><p>“Thank you, Levi.” I say, giving him a sweet smile. “That means a lot to me. Are you okay, listening to Loreley?”</p><p>“Yeah... Thanks for asking.” He gives me a half-smile. “Now pay attention. After pouring the liquor, you have to shake it 5 times exactly, while saying the spell <em>Sing the song of the siren, savor a sample of the sea</em>.” He laughs as I giggle. “I know, lame. I really was in love back then. It is what it is now, you know? I'm allready glad it's not something much more embarrassing.”</p><p>“You guys! Don't forget the Guillotine Tree fruit, okay?!” Beelzebub asks worried, with a loud voice, because of his earplugs.</p><p>“Really?” Leviathan asks him, annoyed. “You're worried about the garnish, right now? Keep an eye on James, Beel!”</p><p>He's right. It looks like James is feeling restless. Like he wants to rip out his earplugs and listen to the song for real. I can see he's really trying to not do it, but he looks around a bit panicked. Beel rushes back to him and embraces him tightly.</p><p>“I'm here, James. Don't listen to the siren's song!” He says, but James struggles against him. It seems that even with earplugs in, he's still affected by the song. As I look on worried, Beel holds him in a tight grip, kissing him, to distract him. “You're not going anywhere. It's all right, James. I'll hold you until the drink is ready and we can stop the record. Relax. Listen to my voice instead, forget everything else.” James nods and calms a little. I sigh with relief.</p><p>Then Leviathan shouts. “It's DOOOONE!!” He hugs me tightly. “That was awful! But also MUCH better this time, thanks to you, Leila!” Then he realizes he's hugging me and lets go quickly with a blush. “Sorry.” He says as he stops the record and puts it back in its place in the collection.</p><p>“It's fine, Levi.” I hug him back. “Thank you for teaching me this. And thank you for what you said.”</p><p>Beelzebub, in the meantime, allready gulped down the finished Siren's Song cocktail. “Ahh... That's the stuff.” He says, beaming. “Thanks Levi. That was the best cocktail I had in a long while.”</p><p>“Good. Then it was all worth it, right?” James asks, as he's unplugging his ears. “I thought I was going crazy!” He tells me. “I don't ever want to hear that again!”</p><p>“Her voice sounded beautiful to me.” I tell him. “It made me wish I could sing like that, to be honest.”</p><p>“Like I told you, Leila.” Leviathan says. “We would all prefer your singing over a siren's song. You've seen what it did to James. You don't want that effect on people, do you?”</p><p>I shake my head, hugging James tightly. So relieved he's okay. “So, did this break the time loop?”</p><p>“No, it didn't.”Leviathan says depressed. “I guess our last hope is Belphie...” He turns for the door, intent to look for the youngest brother.</p><p>James and I look at each other:<br/><em>What about Levi's wish?</em><br/><em>He said he didn't have one...</em><br/><em>Do you believe him?</em><br/>We both shake our heads, no. We don't believe Leviathan didn't have a wish.<br/><em>We have to make sure he tells us</em>!</p><p>We nod at each other determined, then follow Leviathan. It will be tricky. Leviathan is delicate to deal with sometimes. If he doesn't tell us, or isn't honest, we will have another day like this for eternity! Ugh! Definitely don't want to spend my eternity like like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspiration:<br/>https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lorelei<br/>Song: Loreley<br/>Artist: Blackmore's Night.</p><p>I was so inspired to write this chapter, like I did, hahaha. I hope you liked my idea/headcannon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Belphegors Very Modest Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He's still a trickster.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because of chapter-spoilers, I cut out a piece of what I wrote for this chapter and put it in the next one, in case you wonder about it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>James POV</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>“I hope Belphie is still in the twins room.” Leviathan says. “Hey, what do you guys think his wish is?”</p><p>“Probably something like skipping school, go to bed early, or spending time with Leila.” I say, snickering as Leila tries to punch me. “Or all of the above.”</p><p>Leviathan laughs too. “Yeah, that does sound like him!”</p><p>“You guys make him sound like a one-trick pony! There's more to him than that, you know?” Leila says, indignantly.</p><p>“We know. He actually has super high grades, while skipping school and sleeping and spending time with you.” Leviathan teases. “But yeah, I really hope it's something easy this time...”</p><p>“Me too.” I say and Leila nods.</p><p>“Actually, now that I think about it...” She says, huffing. “If he didn't wish for spending time with me and Satan didn't wish for that either... I think I should consider looking for new boyfriends.”</p><p>Leviathan and I burst out laughing. “I know right? Lucifer and Beel didn't wish for anything like that either! We're making the wrong choices here, Leila.” I throw my arm around her. “The only ones who wished for that were Asmo and Mammon. Makes you wonder, right?”</p><p>We joke some more about it until we reach the door to the twins bedroom. There Leviathan gets a bit nervous. “We joke now, but Belphie has a weird way of thinking. He always insists on being difficult. So maybe this won't be so straightforward...”</p><p>“Only one way to find out, Levi.” I tell him as Leila opens the door and goes straight to Belphegors bed to wake him. “We have to do this anyway, right?”</p><p>“Right.” He says. He watches Leila being pulled onto Belphegor and hugged tightly by his brother, as she tries to get on her feet again. “It's probably like you said, though. Now that I have seen that...”</p><p>I laugh and nod.</p><p> </p><p>“So you want to know what I was thinking at the time?” Belphegor yawns, leaning against Leila with his arms around her. She finally managed to make him cooperate, by threatening to give him a command if he wouldn't. Which was basically a command. Heh.<br/>
“Sure, I remember. Leila had just made a pact with Asmo. I saw it made her happy, so I was fine with it, for the most part. I didn't like it that Asmo kept hinting to her he wants to be in our relationship with her, however. I'm going to be against that for as long as possible. It's allready annoying enough I have to share with Satan. But anyway, I wished to have her all to myself the next day. Which is today. No Satan, no Asmo, no Mammon. Not anyone. Just me and her. We'd hang out and have a nice, cozy nap together.”</p><p>“Really?” Leviathan beams. “YES! This time it's for real! Finally an easy, feel-good wish! I was worried you were going to make us do something weird, but this is actually normal! Yes!”</p><p>Belphegor smiles and nods. “Okay Levi, James. Get out.” He starts pushing us out of the door.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I told you, my wish was to be alone with Leila and take a nap together.” He's starts pushing more determined. “Which means, I don't want you two in here as well. So, go on... Get out.”</p><p>“Oh, okay...” Leviathan says, not very convinced. “I actually have to check the charm... Whoa...! Hey, stop pushing me!” He shouts, as Belphegor uses full force now, to shove us out of the room. “We're going, we're going! Sheesh!”</p><p>Leila sends me a look:<br/>
<em>Try find out what Levi wished for!</em><br/>
I nod at her.<em> I will try!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Seriously... I don't believe Belphie. How could he just kick us out of his room?!” Leviathan complains, looking at the door that was just slammed shut in our faces.</p><p>“Well, it's Belphie.” I say, patting him on the shoulder. “I feel that is kind of typical behaviour from him, when it's about Leila.”</p><p>Leviathan laughs a little. “Yeah, I guess you're right about that.” He sighs. “But I'm worried: what if Leila can't get him to sleep? It's also kind of like Belphie to just change his mind.”</p><p>“True.” I nod. “He might go for entirely different activities, being alone with her...”</p><p>“Wait, you mean...?!” Leviathan looks worried for real now. “Aaah! That won't break the charm at all!”</p><p>He's about to open the door again, but I stop him. “Let's trust Leila for now, okay? We will check on them in a couple of hours. There's still plenty of time, right?”</p><p>“Hey! Quiet!” Satan opens his door with an annoyed expression on his face. “Why are you two so loud, standing in the hallway?”</p><p>“Oh, Satan... It's just you. Meh.” Leviathan says without thinking, so it makes me laugh seeing Satans reaction.</p><p>“Don't you 'meh' me, Levi.” He comes to stand threatening right in Levi's face. “Thanks to you Lucifer found out about my bangle and made me listen to his lecture endlessly. I think you owe me.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Satan grabs Leviathan by the arm and drags him to his room forcefully. “As a frequent buyer on Akuzon, you must have accumulated a lot of Raven. You're going to use those to buy me anything I want.”</p><p>“Uuhhg...” Leviathan complains. “Why do you need me for that? You're not poor, Satan...”</p><p>Satan smirks. “Well, I am at the moment, actually. Leila used up my entire creditcard, recently.”</p><p>“She did? That doesn't sound like something she'd do.” I ask surprised.</p><p>Leviathan is surprised as well. “It also doesn't sound like you're mad at her about that, Satan. Weird.”</p><p>“I'm not mad, because I kind of deserved it.” He smirks again at our curious faces as we enter Leviathans room. “You want to hear the details, or the general story?”</p><p>“If you say it like that, let's keep it general...” I laugh, shaking my head.</p><p>Satan nods with a grin. “I shredded her clothes, the night we made the pact.” Is all he says and he enjoys the horrified expression on Leviathans face. He kind of wants to know more, but he knows he doesn't actually wants to know more. “So this was her revenge.”</p><p>“Okay then. In that case, it does seem like something she'd do. And also like you deserved it.” I agree with Satan.</p><p>Satan nods and shrugs. “She is worth it. Where is she, anyway? Wasn't she helping with the wishes?”</p><p>“She is, actually.” Leviathan says. “She's making Belphies wish come true as we speak. At least, we hope so and Belphie didn't change his mind about his wish.”</p><p>“Hm. Allready sounds like his wish was much better than mine.” He sounds annoyed for a moment, then shakes it off. “Well, whatever. If it works, we can move on and I will make sure to claim my time with her again. Okay Levi... Let's see what we can buy with your Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(What happens next in Leviathans room, will be reveiled in the next chapter.)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I don't need to.” Leviathan says hopeful, as we stand in front of the twins room again, a couple hours later. “It gives me more time, if the charm is broken after Belphies wish, right?”</p><p>“Right.” I tell him. “But if not, you are going to ask her today, Levi. No weaseling out of it, understand?”</p><p>“Yeah, I understand.” He nods. “If Satan is right, then I have no choice. I mean, I want it. But I, kind of maybe, need more time...”</p><p>“It will be fine, Levi. Don't worry so much.”</p><p>We open the door and see Leila and Belphegor cutely curled up in each others arms, both sleeping. They're always so adorable when I see them like that, I can't help smiling.</p><p>“Why is Belphie shirtless?” Leviathan whispers.</p><p>“Do you really want to know?” I laugh quietly. “He probably changed his mind about his wish, at first.”</p><p>“Right... let's wake her up.” Leviathan nods, not wanting to think about that scenario. “It wasn't Belphies wish that needed granting, so I guess I have no choice, now.”</p><p>I nod as well and gently shake her awake. “Leila. Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Leila POV</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Belphegor closes the door behind them and turns to me with his cute smile. “Great. So, now that they're out of the way, I'll take it you're willing to do this, Leila? You'll grant my wish?”</p><p>“Of course, Belphie!” I smile happily at him. “This wish is just what I needed after today, actually.”</p><p>“Allright, come here.” He lifts me up in his arms and carries me to his bed. “You should be more like me, you know. Let them figure out how to deal with stuff like this...” He lays me down on his bed and crawls on top of me and starts kissing me slowly. “But you know, every once in a while, they mess up in ways that benefit me.”</p><p>“I can't leave things to chance and hope others will fix it. That's not me, Belphie.”</p><p>“Hm... I know.” He smirks at me for a moment – did I detect a mischievious glint in his eyes? – , then lays his head against me and closes his eyes in enjoyment as I stroke through his hair. “This is nice, I feel so pampered. I wouldn't mind this every day. But I wouldn't remember it...”</p><p>“Which would be a waste, right?” I say as I snuggle against him, ready for my nap. “So we have to break this charm.”</p><p>“You know, now that I think about it... I really should have wished for something more special.” He suddenly sits on top of me, taking off his shirt. “I think I wish to do something entirely different than napping, right now.” He kisses me passionately. “Something more interesting...” He starts undressing me as well and gives featherlight kisses on my skin, making me squirm. “Something more fun...”</p><p>“Belphie.” I try to escape his affections, but he's holding me firmly down and keeps going. It's really hard to focus, but I can't get distracted today. “I really want to break this time loop. We can do this whenever you want. I promise.”</p><p>“You promise?” He looks into my eyes with a grin. “Whenever I want?” He softly kisses my bare belly, making sure it tickles me!</p><p>“Yes! Yes, I promise!” I burst out in giggles.</p><p>“Fine.” He sighs, pretending to be defeated, but I see the triumph in his eyes and his satisfied smirk. Ugh, I stepped right into one of his Belphie traps... How does he always do that, and why don't I really mind? “Once we have our nap together, the charm will be broken, right? Then I will hold you to your promise, Leila.” He still sits on top of me, helping me fix my clothes again. When that's done he caresses my face. “But I think I caused a problem for my wish, though. I'm too awake now...”</p><p>I sigh. “You're the cleverest one here, but you didn't think about that while plotting your little plan?”</p><p>“I didn't entirely think it through.” He shrugs with a cheeky grin. “It was a kind of immediately carried out idea. So you knew?”</p><p>“Only after I fell for it. As per usual.” I try to punch him, but he dodges me, still grinning.</p><p>“It's true, Leila.” He kisses me gently. “You fall so easy for it. It's so cute. I love it. I love you. So I promise you, I will never hurt you with my tricks.”</p><p>“I love you too.” I wrap my arms around him, as proof. “Anyway, what do we do now?”</p><p>He rolls off me and pulls me into his arms. “Well, I still want to make love with you, obviously. But I'd like to remember doing that. So we can't waste time doing it today. We have to try making me sleepy, won't we?”</p><p>“Right, so no activities that makes you excited...” I say, while resting my head on his chest and I feel him chuckle. “We have the nice and cozy part down, so it's a start...”</p><p>“I like it when you sing, Leila.” He kisses the top of my head. “Your voice is so soft and sweet. Do you know a lullaby?”</p><p>“Oh! You know, Belphie.” I say enthousiastly. “Beels wish was, having a Siren's Song cocktail.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So I listened to the song today.”</p><p>“You did?” He asks worried. “Were you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, apparently I can resist it too, just like Levi. Because I'm female.” I snuggle against him as he holds me tighter in relief. “But Beel told us that the song works as a kind of lullaby for you.”</p><p>“Well, I guess. It puts me in a deep sleep.” He confirms. “But it still makes me dream about being underwater. Which isn't really great. It's not that I drown in my dream, but... I'm not a fish.”</p><p>“Okay, I get that. But listen, I'm not a siren. So I don't put that same spell on you, right? It will maybe work as just a normal lullaby.”</p><p>“Right, it's still a magical song, no matter who sings it.” He looks at me, trust in his eyes. “It's worth a try, I guess.”</p><p>“Okay. Now, I don't remember all the lyrics so bear with me...” I start humming the melody and I feel Belphegor relax when he hears it.</p><p>
  <em>Sail to me</em><br/>
<em>Sail to me</em><br/>
<em>Let me behold you</em>
</p><p>I hum the melody again and I feel him surrendering to his sleep, though it feels somehow different than his usual sleeping. Restless. So I try to comfort him with the next lyrics I remember.</p><p>
  <em>Here I am</em><br/>
<em>Here I am</em><br/>
<em>Waiting to hold you</em>
</p><p>He's really asleep now, but when I look at him, he has still something restless on his face. So I decide to sing the next lyrics with my own magic woven into them. Sometimes he says to me, that I have to come visit him in his dreams. So, time to try that for him: I imagine standing on a beach in the surf, so he can come to dry land, when I sing the last part:</p><p>
  <em>Swim to me</em><br/>
<em>Swim to me</em><br/>
<em>Let me enfold you</em>
</p><p>He smiles in his sleep. His face relaxed and happy. I think he has found me in his dreams. I have to remember using my own magic right away, when I sing this to him next time. I snuggle close to him after giving him a soft kiss. “Sleep well, Belphie.” Then I close my eyes as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Leila. Hey!” Is the next thing I hear.<br/>
It's James, shaking me awake. I look at him groggily, not really wanting to wake up.<br/>
“Good job getting Belphie to sleep.” He says. Leviathan stands behind him, looking nervous for some reason. “But it's not the wish we needed, so let's go.”</p><p>I nod, sleepily trying to get out of Belphegors embrace. “Did you find out what Levi's wish was?” I whisper, when I finally have managed to do so. Belphegor complains a little in his sleep, but after I have covered him up in his blankets and pillows, he seems to be okay with me leaving his arms.</p><p>“Yes. Let's go to Levi's room to talk about it, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” I give them both a bright smile and follow them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I do think having a pact with Belphegor can make Leila use her magic to access/influence someones dreams. I hope you agree. :) I imagine his dream would be a bit like the animation in the UR+ card 'Shelter From the Rain'. (I'm sure you can look that up somewhere if you don't have that card yourself) </p><p>I used some of the lyrics of:<br/>Song: Song to the Siren<br/>Artist: This Mortal Coil<br/>(It's not exactly my taste, but as I was researching about sirens, I thought these lyrics suited my story)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Leviathans Uncertain Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We break the time loop!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>James POV</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>What happened earlier in Leviathans room...</strong>
</p><p>As Leviathan starts up his Akuzon account, I decide to go for THE question. With someone like Satan as back-up, Leviathan can't get out of admitting what he wished for.</p><p>“So, Levi.” I start. “While Leila is helping Belphie with his wish, maybe you can tell me what yours was?”</p><p>“Wh...!” Leviathan startles. He stands up to make room for Satan behind his computerscreen. “I told you, I didn't have a wish!”</p><p>“You did, I could see it on your face this morning.” I say sternly. “All your brothers had to tell their wishes to us and so do you.”</p><p>“You're not letting us be stuck like this for all eternity, Levi.” Satan says, not looking at his brother, but his eyes flash threateningly. “If I had to go through Lucifer embarrassing me in front of Leila, you can at least tell us your wish as well.”</p><p>“Yeah... I guess.” Leviathan sounds doubtful. “I'm just not sure, you know? I had two thoughts going through my mind. One I have for a long time allready...”</p><p>“So spill.” Satan says again, while he starts browsing Akuzon. “Both wishes. We're not sure which one should be granted, so you have to make sure to grant them both.”</p><p>“Okay... One was like Asmo said: I cant wait to game and I hope James joins me for an all-nighter.”</p><p>“As expected from you.” Satan nods, as he starts adding items to the shopping cart on the website. “And the other...?”</p><p>“I... I really want to make a pact with Leila...” He ducks away scared, as Satan turns the chair around to look at him now. “Don't hurt me!”</p><p>“Hurt you?” Satan looks genuinly surprised. “Why should I?”</p><p>“I... I mean!” Leviathan starts rambling. “I hear all day that making a pact with her is awesome, but also like... All of you don't want her to make more pacts and are feeling aggressive about it. And it's not like she would want a pact with me, I can't think of any good reasons why she would... She's never asked me about it... Not really...”</p><p>“First of all, Levi.” Satan starts. “We feel that aggressive about it, because we love her. You will know the feeling when you made the pact. That feeling of aggression is only temporary after the pact is just made. Asmo is a different story. He is competition to Belphie and me. Are you competition, Levi? Do you want to sleep with her?”</p><p>“What? No!” Leviathan looks at him, appalled.</p><p>“Well then, we won't have much of a problem between us.” Satan simply says and turns back to the website.</p><p>Leviathan looks at him surprised, but then smiles.</p><p>“Levi.” I say. “She's not against making a pact with you. I know her. She adores you and all your quirks. But she's never going to ask you for a pact.”</p><p>“Why not?” He sounds disappointed.</p><p>“It's just not her way.” Satan says, still adding items to the cart. “Think about it for a second, Levi. What has she been doing all this time?”</p><p>He does, but it seems he's still confused. So I try to explain it to him the best I understand it myself. “When she came down here, she didn't think she needed pacts. But Mammon insisted she did. Barbatos had to convince her as well... So did Belphie, Satan and Asmo.”</p><p>“Exactly, she doesn't go after the demons herself. We come to her. I don't know why, but that's how she wants it.” Satan says, turning his chair again. “If you want it, you have to ask her. Make sure that you do, Levi. I have a feeling this is the wish we need to break the time loop.”</p><p>“Why do you think that?”</p><p>“It's like Lucifer said. Ugh, I hate to agree with him on something, but he's right. Major events like pacts, can't be undone by a time loop. If you'd make this new pact during the time loop, time can't rewind itself back again, or it will undo the pact.” Satan sounds sure of it.</p><p>“But what about Asmo's pact? It was made during the time loop.”</p><p>“No. Asmo's pact was made just a few minutes before the time loop started. So if you decide to go for it, and she accepts you, I'm sure this will break the charm, so that the pact you make stays effective.”</p><p>“That does make sense, Levi.” I rub his back as he nervously bites his lip. “Don't worry, I'm sure you can convince her. And knowing her, she allready has thought of her own reasons to accept everyone in the House. So you as well.”</p><p>“No doubt.” Satan nods. “She allready had reasons ready to accept me, while I was still doubting my worthiness. Now come here and purchase this stuff for me.” He drags Leviathan onto the chair next to him.</p><p>Leviathan grins, boosted by our encouraging words. “Okay, let's see what you picked out... Oh! Lol! Candy that turns anyone who eats it into a child?”</p><p>“Yes, sounds useful, don't you agree?” Satan grins wickedly. “And this: gum that makes you randomly meow like a cat, when you're talking.”</p><p>“For real?” I ask, looking over their shoulders. “That sounds like Mammon sold the recipe of my failed potion...”</p><p>“Lololol! It does, right?” Leviathan laughs.</p><p>Satan grins goofily. “I really want to give a piece of that to Leila... It will be so adorable.”</p><p>“Definitely!” I laugh with them. “But she will curse you afterwards, though.”</p><p>“Yes, she would.” Satan still grins his goofy grin. He doesn't seem too worried about that. “But it will be worth it...”</p><p>“What else did you get... Ooh!! A chair that tries to buck you off of it?!”</p><p>“Yes, combined with this cushion that makes you hiccup uncontrollably...”</p><p>Satan and Leviathan are having a lot of fun with Akuzons prank ideas. It makes me laugh as well. The things they come up with in the Devildom. Heh.</p><p>“I've found a lot of good stuff.” Satan smiles an evil smile. “I'd say this is enough.”</p><p>“I'll confirm the purchase... Clickity click!” Leviathan happily proceeds through the purchasing system, but then his face falls. “What? It won't let me complete the purchase, what is going on?”</p><p>Satan and I look at the screen. “Look, it's a warning. It says you need permission from the parent or guardian in charge of this account.”</p><p>“Whaaaat?!!” Leviathan shouts. “You've got to be kidding me! Lucifer put a PARENTAL LOCK on my account!</p><p>“Ugh...” Satan looks disappointed but pats his brother on his back in comfort. “Looks like he was one step ahead of us... I'm going to see Mammon. Good luck on your wishes. And don't forget to ask her, Levi.” He says in a threatening way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Leila POV</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Leviathan had put me on his beanbag after we entered his room and is now pacing around nervously. It seems he wants to start saying something but then changes his mind again. I know he can be anxious about stuff sometimes, but he seems to have it worse now. Like granting his wish, whatever it is, is more important to him than actually breaking the time loop.</p><p>I look at James who sits on the edge of the bathtub-bed.<br/><em>What's going on?</em><br/><em>Give him time</em>, he tells me.<br/>I nod. When Leviathan is like this, he needs to go through a whole proces in his mind.</p><p>Leviathan starts mumbling to himself now. Like he's thinking out loud. It seems we're getting somewhere! James and I wait patiently until he is at the end of his train of thoughts.</p><p>“'To break the time loop charm, a wish must be granted before day's end'. That's what it says. We haven't broken the charm yet... So it has to be one of my wishes... But we can't be certain which one it is, so we have to grant both of them... Uuhhg...” He sighs, looking anxious. “I want to break this charm. Some of my favorite anime comes out with new episodes next week... And there's this game I want to have... The release calander is packed for the month! And... I also really want my wish come true...”</p><p>He blushes and looks at me. “Listen, Leila.” He starts, finally. “To be honest I had two thoughts going through my mind when the time loop started. One is easy and James promised me to grant it, after the other one is granted as well...”</p><p>“That's good news.” I tell him encouragingly, and he smiles.</p><p>“Yeah... But you see... The other one is more difficult... I'm feeling insecure about telling you about it...”</p><p>“We still have time, Levi.” I tell him encouragingly again. “I'm just going to wait here, until you're ready to tell me.” What in the Three Worlds could this wish be that it makes him so nervous?</p><p>He nods at me, closes his eyes and straightens his back. “Okay, Levi... Deep breaths. In... and out... In... and out...” He sighs as he does his breathing exersize. “Okay, I'm ready! Leila, I really want to make a pact with you!” He blurts out and my eyes go wide in surprise as he starts to ramble. “Would you want to make a pact with me, Leila? I know you probably think I'm not worthy of you! I'm a worthless otaku and a gross shut-in! And I made us all stuck in this time loop and I don't deserve a pact with you, after I caused you so much trouble...” He slumps down on his bathtub next to James, all agitated and refusing to look at me. “Well, I told her the wish...” He says to James and James gently rubs his back, trying to calm him down.</p><p>“Okay, Levi...” I say, when I have recovered from my initial surprise. “Those sure are interesting reasons... You really have a way of selling yourself.” I tease him. His eyes snap up at me and when he sees me smile, he blushes again and smiles back.</p><p>“Sorry.” He mumbles.</p><p>“It's fine, Levi.” I dismiss his worries. “I alway knew it would be interesting, the day you would ask me for a pact. Do you want to hear my reasons why I would accept you and see if you agree with me?”</p><p>“You allready thought of that?” He nods eagerly and comes to sit next to me. “I always knew you were sweet, but... wooow!”</p><p>I giggle and nod. “Okay so... First of all, I wasn't kidding about Lotan. I think it's amazing you can summon sea creatures like that and command them. Like, wow! It makes you the most awesome one of your brothers by a mile, if you would believe me...” I look at him and I see he doesn't really believe me, but he still likes to hear it. So I continue. “You are the one of your brothers that causes the least trouble as far as I can judge it. Sure, if you do cause trouble, it's quite a big amount that affects everyone...” I tease and he gives me an embarrassed grin, scratching the back of his neck.<br/>“But you are always ready to fix the trouble that you made. I was so impressed by how you handled today. You looked for solutions to let Mammon tell the truth. You soldiered on through, making Beels wish come true, even if it bothered you so much. You overcame your anxiety to ask me for a pact...” I hug him tightly. “You were so grown up today, I'm so proud of you.”</p><p>“Really?” He asks me with big surprised eyes. “Is that really what you think of me?”</p><p>“Of course! Haven't you noticed? I haven't called you Weirdo in forever, because I don't believe in that anymore.” I smile. “You are Levi. My best otaku-demon friend. And I would be honored to have a pact with you.” Levi pulls me up from the beanbag and spins me around in a hug, just like he did on the day we met.</p><p>“Really?! WOOOW!! This is just like one of those scenes in anime, where...” He starts rambling again and I have no clue what he is talking about, but it doesn't really matter. “Oh, by the way... I should probably tell you I want a pact with you, because I think you're so awesome and sweet... And it would be like I have not only a best female human friend, but a new sister... Oh, and I don't want your soul.. And...” He now starts telling me his real reasons and my heart melts for him.</p><p>“It's okay, Levi.” I tell him. “I allready said yes. I will know all about your feelings when the pact is made.”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” He says excitedly. “I researched that online. And do you know that you are the only sorceress that ever lived, as far as we know, that can connect like that? Not even Solomon can do that. They made a webpage about you on Devilpedia... About who your demons are and what your natural abilities are and...” He then realizes something. “Wait, we can talk about that later, we need to grant this wish, before it's too late.”</p><p>“Yes, let's do it, Levi.” I nod, trying not to think too much about that new info he gave me. A webpage on Devilpedia? Oh crap. Ugh, don't think about that now. “I have a feeling this is the wish we need to get out of the time loop.”</p><p>“That's also what Satan thinks.” James tells us and Leviathan nods. “Because a time loop can't undo something major as a pact.”</p><p>Leviathan stands before me and gently strokes his fingers over my face, looking for his place. Instead of going to my chest, like Belphie and Asmo, his fingers go from my thoat towards my shoulders. I guess it is a bit different when the demon has different feelings for their human. Or when the human has different feelings for their demon? He turns me around when he stops at my shoulderblade on the right side.</p><p>“Um... Is it okay if I pull your clothes down a little?” He asks shyly and I nod. “Thank you. I like the idea that you see me as one you can lean on, and who can lean on you, Leila.” He says as he carefully tugs my clothes down by the shoulder. Then he starts tracing his pattern with his fingernail. “<em>I am Leviathan, Avatar of Envy. I pledge myself to you, Leila... That we may be bound by an unbreakable pact. This I swear to you on both my name, as well as the very blood that runs through my veins.</em>”</p><p>When he's finished I feel the familiar sensation of a glow and a tingle. I trust that this one also disappears from my skin and connects to my soul, like Satan had explained.</p><p>He clumsily tries to fix up my clothes again, saying “This is amazing, Leila. You really are so powerful as they said, but now I can sense it from you as well. And you really do see me as your best demon friend. And you really did mean all the sweet things you said about me...”</p><p>I turn around to face him. “Of course I did. Why would I lie?”</p><p>“It's just hard to believe, for someone like me.” He shrugs, then hugs me like it comes natural for him now. “But now I never have to doubt you again. Wow...”</p><p> </p><p>Then we hear shouting from Mammon, going through the House. And some other doors in the hallway open as well. We hear people approaching Leviathans door, grumbling.</p><p>“I better go and lock that door, before they all come storming in...” James says with a grin. And he quickly moves to do just that.</p><p>Because he was right. Just as the lock clicked, Mammon starts banging on the door. “Oy! Levi! Ya useless otaku! Ya should be grantin' wishes! Not makin' pacts with my human!”</p><p>“Shut up, Mammon!” Satan shouts annoyed. “That was Levi's wish! Don't interrupt them!”</p><p>“That was Levi's wish?” We hear Asmodeus curiously asking. “I'm impressed. But wow, I'm not at all feeling comfortable he's with her now...”</p><p>“I told you, you wouldnt like it, Asmo.” We hear Belphegors sleepy voice, with an irritated edge to it. I guess making a pact with Leviathan instantly woke him up.</p><p>“Uhh...” Leviathan says, looking nervously at his door. “Well, at least they're all on the other side. You want to grant my other wish now, James? Just to be sure?” They grin at each other and settle behind Leviathan's gaming set-ups.</p><p>“Right, I go grab one of your manga's, Levi. I'm not going out of that door now...” I sigh, shaking my head as I still hear my four other demons argue on the other side of the door.</p><p>But then...</p><p>“What is it, with all this commotion in the hallway?!” We hear Lucifer impatiently ask. “... Leila made a new pact? So what? When will you all learn it is for the best, to make her stronger?”</p><p>We hear some spells being cast and then it sounds like all the brothers have scattered.</p><p>“Idiots.” Is the last thing we hear Lucifer say, before it is quiet in the hallway again. “I can't even be away for a few hours, or the House burns down behind me...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>At the Demon Lord's Castle...</strong>
</p><p>“My Lord will be pleased to hear that the time loop has been broken.” He says. “My young mistress has just made the pact with Leviathan.”</p><p>Diavolo looks up from the book he was reading. The Seven Lords: Volume 7, it says on the cover. “I am very pleased to hear that indeed, Barbatos. Do you think we did the right thing?”</p><p>“I do, My Lord.” Barbatos nods. “For the safety of the Three Worlds, I do.”</p><p>“But...?”</p><p>Barbatos sighs. “But it was disrespectful towards all the people we care about, My Lord. So with that in mind, I wonder if we could have made different decisions...”</p><p>“Yes...” Diavolo nods. “I feel some guilt about it myself, as well. Which isn't a feeling I'm familiar with...” He thinks for a moment. “Barbatos, invite Simeon over, tomorrow. We have to show him the crumbling in the primeval forest.”</p><p>“As you wish, My Lord.” Barbatos bows and turns around. A smile on his face, as he walks to his room. DDD in hand to call Simeon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. We Just Can't Get a Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All we want is some peace and quiet...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“James! Leila! Wake up! WAKE UP!” Leviathan shouts, very early the next morning.</p><p>I must have fallen asleep halfway through James and Leviathans gaming night, because I'm lying curled up on the beanbag and someone had put a blanket over me. Around me lay a few of Leviathan's manga's that I was reading, before falling asleep.</p><p>“What is it, Levi?” I yawn. “Did something happen?”</p><p>James lies stretched out on one of the gaming chairs and opens one eye. “Do we really have to wake up?”</p><p>“The charm... It's gone! The charm that caused the time loop is gone! And look! I can play the House of Sorrow! The game is running!”</p><p>“Oh, good.” James says sleepily, with half a smile on his face. “I'm going to sleep a bit longer...” And he's off into dreamland again. I giggle.</p><p>Leviathan looks at him and shakes his head over James indifferent reaction.</p><p>“So this is a brand new day, right?” I hug Leviathan. “I'm so glad! We did it!” I hold up my hand, so he can high-five it. He enthousiastly slaps my hand. “Let's go tell everyone!”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Leviathan shakes his head over my reaction as well. “I'm going to play House of Sorrow, of course!”</p><p>“Okay then, you do that.” I smile. “But I'm going to have breakfast. See ya later, guys!”</p><p>James mumbles something in his sleep and Leviathan mumbles something as well, as he's allready engrossed in his new game. I close the door to his room behind me and first go to my own room. I don't know how many days I'm allready wearing the same clothes in a row, during this time loop, but the very possibility of having worn them for hundreds of days, disgusts me. Okay, due to time rewinding itself they did not get dirty, but still: I probably throw them out... Or burn them... I need a shower too, just to be safe! Yikes!</p><p> </p><p>It's no surprise that I find Belphegor in my bed in the attic. He did that after I made the pact with Satan too. He made sure I went to my own bed after the pact with Asmodeus. To my surprise however, I also see Satan, sleeping in my comfy chair with a book in his lap. Is he getting clingy now, as well?<br/>I try to sneak around in my room, gathering up the clothes I want to wear today and the beauty products I need for showering and afterwards. I try not to wake them up and it seems I'm succesful doing so. But just as I'm about to go into my bathroom, Satan and Belphegor suddenly ambush me. Grinning. Aah! where did they come from?</p><p>“Where do you think you're going, without us?” Satan says with a mischievious smirk, as he picks me up in his arms, bridal style. I let out a squeak in surprise.</p><p>Belphegor leads the way into my bathroom. “You should learn to be quieter around demons, Leila.” He says nonchalantly as he's warming up the water. “If you don't want to shower with us...”</p><p>“Guys!” I protest. “I just wanted to-” But Satan silences me with a fierce kiss and Belphegor starts peeling off my clothes.</p><p>“You don't want to...” I protest again as Satan stops kissing me and pushes naked me under the running water. “Not at the same time...? Hey!”</p><p>“We do.” Belphegor says, undressing himself quickly. “But no, not at the same time. I'm not doing that with Satan. Ugh.”</p><p>“Likewise.” Satan says, also undressing himself. “But we need to reclaim you, after you made two pacts with other demons in a row. We have to remind you who you belong to, don't we?” He ends with a grin.</p><p>“What did you say?!” I protest for real now. What the hell?! “Don't be ridiculous! Then why are you both-” Belphegor is now the one who silences me with a kiss. Pulling me flush against him under the shower. When he's letting me breath, he gets a wascloth and soap and starts washing my body.</p><p>“We can take turns.” He shrugs, unconcerned, while following all my curves slowly. “Or we just wash you and kiss you and have a fun time with you. We'll see...”</p><p>“Exactly.” Satan grabs my shampoo and starts gently washing my hair, combing through it and massaging my skull carefully with his fingertips and nails. It feels really nice. “Don't worry, Leila. We won't hurt you. Just relax and trust us a little more.”</p><p>I nod and close my eyes as I enjoy their care. “I think she likes it.” I hear someone say, as I let out a sigh. I open one eye suspiciously and see them smirking triumphantly at each other, before they continue.</p><p>And so my two demon mates 'reclaimed' me, as they called it. It's not that this was the first time I showered with one of them, but it was the first time I showered with both of them. It was a bit strange and definitely not something I'd ever imagined doing, but it was also really nice and a fun experience.<br/>Still, I don't think it's fair: Are they thinking they can just get away with everything, just because they're stronger and I love them? Ugh, they probably do. And they probably can...</p><p> </p><p>“So, that comment about reclaiming me...” I say to them as I get dressed. “You guys made that up, right? Because it sounds too ridiculous to be real.”</p><p>I picked out a pink knitted dress that suits my figure nicely. It has wide long sleeves and reaches all the way to my knees where it flares out a bit. I respect, seriously respect, the person who knitted it. It's one of my favorite comfy clothes. It's like I'm wearing a really long sweater, so nice. And I need comfy clothes right now. We just can't get a break down here in this crazy world. I'm wearing leggings under it and comfy boots, because it's still always so cold in this dark world.</p><p>“Yes, we made that up.” Satan says, grinning. “But it doesn't make it less true. “You've been too busy lately with the others. I missed you.”</p><p>“Yeah...” I sigh. “I don't know how I get involved in all this craziness each time. I try to make more time for you guys.”</p><p>“Well. It's not your fault. And besides...” Satan says, giving me a fierce kiss. “I'm satisfied for now. I'll see you at breakfast.” Then he leaves. Satan is definitely not becoming clingy.</p><p>When he's gone, Belphegor immediately pulls me onto his lap to cuddle. I guess he just can't help himself. “You look cute.” He says, tugging on my sleeve a little, exposing my shoulder to kiss me there. “And you're so soft. And you smell so good now...” He tugs some more, to expose more skin to kiss.</p><p>“Don't stretch it too much, okay?” I warn him. “I will make you bankrupt as well, if you destroy my clothes.”</p><p>He chuckles, then fixes my clothes up again. “I won't. Because then I probably have to work to earn my money back. Ugh.” He hugs me tighter against him and yawns. “I can spend my time better...” I'm not entirely sure if he means sleeping or spending time with me. Maybe a mix of both.<br/>Then our DDD's start buzzing insistantly.</p><p>
  <strong>House of Lamentation (9)</strong>
</p><p>&lt; <strong>Leviathan:</strong> Whoa!<br/>&lt; <strong>Leviathan:</strong> House of Sorrow is cazy good!<br/>&lt; <strong>Asmodeus:</strong> What are you talking about now, Levi?</p><p>“Ugh.” Belphegor says, as he reads the messages. Then starts typing at the same time as me.</p><p>&lt; <strong>Belphegor:</strong> He's talking about the game responsible for getting us caught up in the time loop.<br/>&lt; <strong>Leila:</strong> I'm glad you're having fun, Levi. <strong>(Hugging-Demon sticker)</strong></p><p>Belphegor rolls his eyes at me, when he reads my response. “You're too nice to him, Leila. Only be that nice to me.” He demands. Now it's my turn to roll my eyes and he laughs. In the meantime, Levi is still gushing in the chat.</p><p>&lt; <strong>Leviathan:</strong> Thank you!<br/>&lt; <strong>Leviathan:</strong> It's actually set up in the House of Lamentation, you know?<br/>&lt; <strong>Leviathan:</strong>The layout is exactly right, the characters are unique and interesting the art is amazing, the time loop system is brilliant...<br/>&lt; <strong>Leviathan:</strong>It's full of puzzles to solve, it has the right amount of gore and horror and the suspense is just... WOW!<br/>&lt; <strong>James: (Cheering-Demon sticker)</strong><br/>&lt; <strong>Leila: (Cheering-Demon sticker)</strong><br/>&lt; <strong>Leviathan:</strong> You two are true friends!</p><p>“No, you two are suck ups.” Belphegor mumbles teasingly in my ear.</p><p>I giggle. “Just let him be happy.”</p><p>“Nope.” He says. “Nope, I won't.”</p><p>&lt; <strong>Satan:</strong> So we had to go through a day of hell, maybe multiple times, having our wishful thinking reveiled to everyone, all so you can tell us how good that game of yours is?<br/>&lt; <strong>Satan: (Angry-Demon sticker)</strong></p><p>“Satan had it rough, yesterday.” I explain, when Belphegor raises an eyebrow. “First he was lectured by Lucifer and then his wish involved Lucifer. So you can imagine how that went.” He nods, understanding.</p><p>&lt; <strong>Belphegor:</strong> You know, it's hard not to be irritated. <strong>(Rolling-Eyes-Demon Sticker)</strong></p><p>I smile at him as I read his response. Did Belphegor just backed Satan up? How sweet!</p><p>“Don't look too much into it.” He says gruffly with a blush, when he sees me smiling. “Let's get you some breakfast, before I fall asleep again.”</p><p> </p><p>At breakfast, there is no Mammon, no Leviathan, no Satan and no Beelzebub in sight. Lucifer frowns at the half empty table, but doesn't say anything. He just closes his eyes, enjoying his morning coffee and the relative peace and quiet. Asmodeus, who sits in Satans chair next to me, and I are excitedly chatting to each other about what our plans are for the day and both James and Belphegor rest their head on their arms on the table. Tired for different reasons.</p><p>“So... Looks like the charm is really gone, huh?” Belphegor yawns.</p><p>James nods and yawns in agreement. “It was most likely Leviathans wish to make a pact with Leila.”</p><p>Lucifer nods as well. “It would seem that way, yes. But as soon as one crisis ends, another is sure to rear it's ugly head...”</p><p>“Don't jinx it, Lucifer.” I say sternly, interrupting my conversation with Asmodeus.</p><p>Lucifer gives me a knowing smile. “I'm just saying, if I could have one month free of this. One week even. That would be nice. I just want to be able to have a bit of peace and quiet, without some sort of disaster unfolding.”</p><p>“I know.” I say, understanding. “I'm tired of it, too.”</p><p>Belphegor scoffs. “Not that I disagree, but I doubt you'll get even three days of that.”</p><p>“You know, I can't help wondering just how many times we experienced yesterday as part of the time loop.” Asmodeus smiles at me, squeezing my hand. “Because I had actually quite a bit of fun, for the most part.” He sends a dirty look at Belphegor, who raises an eyebrow unaware of why Asmodeus might be angry at him. Then he turns to me again. “Aren't you curious, Leila? Curious for all the things we might have done?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>Looking suspiciouly from me to Asmodeus, Belphegor says grumpily. “I imagine Barbatos would know, right? After all, he's the demon with the power over time.”</p><p>“Exactly.” I say. “That's why I send Shado to Solomon, yesterday. To see if he or Barbatos could help. They couldn't, sadly. But Solomon is bringing Shado home today, so we can ask him then. If you really want to know. Personally, I was a bit disgusted with myself and the idea that I might have worn the same clothes hundreds of days in a row...”</p><p>Asmodeus looks at me in horror. “Uuhhgg... I didn't even think about that yet... Now I sort of don't want to know... Even with time rewinding itself...” He shudders and I nod in sympathy.</p><p>Belphegor rolls his eyes and Lucifer shakes his head at us, when James smirks. “Only you two can think that's the worst part of this whole ordeal...”</p><p>Then Asmodeus perks up again. “Oh! But thanks to yesterday, I still have these pictures of Lucifer kneeling in front of Satan!” He enthousiastly shoves his DDD in Belphegors face to show it to him. Who looks at them and then at Lucifer in surprise. “Lucifer looks so amazing in these shots! See? Oh, I just love it...!” He still swoons over them.</p><p>Lucifer smirks at me again, as he sees my face and eye roll, then says sternly to Asmodeus. “Make sure you don't show those to Mammon. I don't want him to use them to start some sort of trouble.”</p><p>“Speaking of trouble.” James says. “Where are the others, anyway?” As if he's only noticing now they're not present. “I mean, Levi is probably still gaming, but...”</p><p>“No idea.” Belphegor shrugs. “Satan left Leila's room before us, this morning. I thought we would see him at breakfast.”</p><p>“He did say something about wanting to see Mammon, yesterday.” James says.</p><p>I sigh. “They're up to something together, aren't they?”</p><p>I barely finished speaking, or suddenly Mammon and Satan ambush Lucifer. After some movements between the three, that went too fast for my human eyes, Lucifer suddenly is wearing the truth bangle on his wrist. Belphegor and Asmodeus look on in surprise and James and I sigh and roll our eyes. You have GOT to be kidding me...</p><p>“Ahahah!” Mammon laughs triumphantly.</p><p>“Gotcha!” Satan laughs as well. “You now wear the truth bangle, Lucifer!”</p><p>“...So?” Lucifer crosses his arms with an annoyed expression on his face. “After all the trouble lately, I have had it up to here. Which is to say I'm in a bad mood. I'm not playing along with your little pranks.”</p><p>“Uh...” Mammon looks at Satan. “He doesn't act any different. Is it working?”</p><p>“Yes, it's working. This is just Lucifer being honest with us.”</p><p>“Do you really think this toy of yours is any match for me?” Lucifer breaks the bangle in two, like it's made out of twigs, and it falls off his wrist to the floor. “If you want to get the better of me, perhaps you should try lethal poison from some horrific insect, aged a thousand years for maximum potency.”</p><p>“Oh MY!” Asmodeus swoons, fanning his face with his hand. “Lucifer, that was amazing! I love it...!”</p><p>I giggle, hearing that. “You're weird, Asmo. What about he just said can possibly make you so excited?”</p><p>“You're too human to understand, Sunshine.” He smirks and kisses my hand. “Now be quiet, I want to see what happens next...”</p><p>In the meantime, Lucifer had stand up and holds both Mammon and Satan down with a spell. “You know, I just happen to have some poison from a truly horrific insect, aged a thousand years, on hand. Should I try that out on you? Or do you want a less original punishment?” He drags them both out of the room by the collar, as they protest and struggle.</p><p>“Um... Is he really going to poison them?” I ask worried.</p><p>Belphegor sips his coffee, not bothered by what just happened at all. “Nah, he's just going to hang them up somewhere.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Asmodeus nods, preparing himself another bagle with bufo-eggs. “It's unpleasant, sure. But Lucifer never actually hurts us that severely.”</p><p> </p><p>And sure enough, later when I'm walking back to my room with Belphegor, James and Asmodeus, we see Mammon and Satan hanging upside down from the ceiling in the portrait gallery. We meet up with Leviathan, who did a little walkabout around the house to stretch his legs, and was drawn to the noise they are making.</p><p>“Aaahh! Heeelp!” Mammon screams. “Get me down from heeere!”</p><p>“Damn it! This is so humiliating!” Satan shouts. “I can't believe he hung me by my feet next to Mammon!”</p><p>“Oy! Ya oughta be embarrassed he hung you from the ceiling! Leave me out of it!” Mammon defends himself. I guess? “And we're in this mess 'cause ya asked me for ideas to prank Lucifer! Ya moron!”</p><p>“You suggested to use the bangle to prank Lucifer, you moron!” Satan shouts back. “This is your fault!”</p><p>“OH NO! This is YOUR fault!”</p><p>They don't notice the audience they're having as we approach, but keep screaming and shouting.</p><p>“Can you keep it down?” Belphegor asks in a disinterested voice, as he comes closer. “I was going to take a nap in Leila's room. Really, he could have at least hung you up somewhere outside...” He looks amused at the two demons hanging from the ceiling.</p><p>“Oy! Quit talkin' like this doesn't involve ya!”</p><p>“It doesn't.” Belphegor shrugs, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.</p><p>“So Lucifer really does hang up his brothers...” I look up at the ceiling, with big eyes. I still always thought he was joking as he threatened to do so, because I haven't actually seen him do it yet. “Well, at least he didn't hung you up from the trees. It's raining outside...”</p><p>Asmodeus wraps his arm around my waist. He gets some dirty looks from Belphegor and Satan, but he ignores them. And I think they should get over it, allready. He's not acting different to me as before the pact. “You know, Mammon gets hung up all the time. But it's pretty rare to see Satan hanging next to him...” He kisses my cheek. “We should really take a picture of this, Sunshine. Of your mate, hanging there...” He sends an evil smirk to Satan as he grabs his DDD and starts taking pictures. “I might find a use for it, someday.”</p><p>“Oy! We're not hangin' here for your amusement!” Mammon shouts. “Quit that!”</p><p>“Let go of Leila, Asmo.” Satan says threateningly, but it comes off a bit comical as he slowly spins around in the air. “Remember this moment. Because someday you're going to regret it.”</p><p>“Hm?” Asmodeus smiles innocently at his brother hanging from the ceiling, as he has still his arm wrapped around my waist. “Oh, sorry... I'm afraid I've allready forgotten all about it. Look at this, Leila. This is a good picture, right? Isn't Satan looking particularly handsome, hanging upside down? I will send it to you. Do you think I should post it on Devilgram?”</p><p>That makes me giggle. “Satan will kill you for sure, Asmo.” I whisper and he shivers demonstratively as I do, just to rile up Satan and Belphegor. Like I said something exciting. I roll my eyes. He smirks as he gets more dirty looks from them. What is he doing?</p><p>Then Leviathan starts to talk for the first time, as he was looking pensively up to his brothers. “You're lucky all he did was hang you up.”</p><p>Everyone looks at him, like he's crazy.</p><p>“I mean, he put a PARENTAL LOCK on my Akuzon account. How is an otaku shut-in like me going to survive that?”</p><p>“You could go out and buy games in an actual store.” James suggests, earning himself a dirty look from Leviathan.</p><p>Belphegor nods. “You buy too much stuff online, Levi. Don't you think that's weird?”</p><p>“Of course not! That is my lifestyle!”</p><p>“Yeah...” Asmodeus looks at him with pity. “That's really not something to be proud of, you know? But you're right. This is a mild punishment. Lucifer once grounded me for a month! I wasn't allowed to go to any parties! It nearly killed me...” He ends dramatically with tears in his eyes and I can't help but giggle.</p><p>“Well, he imprisoned me it the attic, so...” Belphegor shrugs. “I still think I got it the worst.”</p><p>Leviathan and Asmodeus laugh about that. James and I shrug. Demons have a weird sense of humor I guess.</p><p>“What would you do, if you get the chance to punish Lucifer?” Asmodeus asks his brothers.</p><p>Leviathan grins. “I'd make him cosplay as Ruri-Chan.”</p><p>Belphegor says with a serious expression. “I'd make him call Diavolo 'baby'.”</p><p>All three of them start laughing now. But remember what happens if you make fun of Lucifer? You can count on it that he just walks by and hears everything. “Who are you talk about punishing?”</p><p>All three of them startle and Lucifer continues, with a smirk on his face and a dangerous glint in his eyes. “What wonderfull timing. I was just thinking the ceiling looked a bit barren with only two demons hanging from there. And now I've found three perfect candidates for decoration!”</p><p>“Aaahh!”</p><p>“Eeeek!”</p><p> </p><p>The three demons try to escape Lucifer, but before he can do as he plans, Beelzebub speaks up.<br/>“We've got a problem...” He says. “A bad problem.”</p><p>“Ugh, you startled me Beel. How long have you been here?” Belphegor asks, as he was trying to hide behind me, so Lucifer wouldn't grab him.</p><p>“I'm sorry, Lucifer” Beelzebub has put on his guilty puppydog face, so then we know it really is bad.</p><p>“Ohh, what is it this time? What did you do?” Asmodeus was trying to hide behind James. Seriously, We're not some kind of human shield against the Avatar of Pride, or are we? Sure, Lucifer wouldn't go through us to get to his brothers, but still...</p><p>“...Enough. Not another word!” Lucifer sighs, forgeting about his anger. He just drops Leviathan, who he had grabbed by the scruff of his neck. “I don't want to hear it.” But he still walks after Beelzebub, to see what the problem is this time.</p><p>“Well Lucifer, looks like your peaceful respite didn't even last half a day.” Belphegor sighs with his oldest brother, as he unties Satan from the ceiling. Asmodeus is doing the same with Mammon. Then we all follow Beelzebub towards the new, still unknown, problem.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you are wondering: Yes, Asmodeus really is trying to piss off his brothers on purpose and make them look bad in front of Leila. How dare they prevent the Avatar of Lust from getting what he wants? Though I'm honestly not sure where I'm going with this yet, so we will see ;)</p><p>I'm allready writing the next part, called 'Save Their Souls', so look forward to that: coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>